Not quite a Lady yet
by Karly-Ann
Summary: Thom was too chicken to go through with Alanna's plan... so she was sent to the Convent. Finally, it's time for Alanna to go to the Palace, much to her dismay... but she's got no idea how many surprises - both good and bad - await her there. Please R&R!!
1. Husbands and Ball Gowns

Ok, I'm back! I'm thinking that the only fics for me are Alanna fics, so that's what I'm writing! I don't like my sequel. it's not working for me, but I'll TRY to write at least five chapters, if you guys want them. I'm also working on this other story but it doesn't look like it'll be posted very soon. I'm going to get my other stories under wraps first! Ok, I'm not sure yet what kind of fic this'll be, but I think it will be an Alanna/Jonathan one, but I'm going to leave you guessing! (And don't blame me if I think up another character for Alanna, ok. you read this story you run that risk!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own any characters so far. they all belong to Tamora Pierce, you know the drill. I do own the story, so don't nick it *winks* oh but I own Lady Daniella and Turtle Lake, and Lady Jacqueline and Dove's Peak;)  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
Husbands and Ball Gowns  
  
"This is completely ridiculous!" Alanna cried tiredly. "Why do you even bother?"  
  
"I was just about to ask myself the same thing!" cried the Priestess, red in the face.  
  
Alanna scowled at the old Priestess. Priestess Usulia was her least favourite Priestess in the whole of the Convent, and there were a lot of Priestesses here.  
  
"Alanna, HOLD STILL!" Usulia cried.  
  
"NO!" yelled Alanna impatiently. "You will not fit me with that gown!"  
  
The dress was a beautiful purple that went well with Alanna's hair and eyes. It was strapless dress with a lilac shawl that was decorated with beads.  
  
Usulia grabbed Alanna's wrist. "Alanna, I am fitting you for this dress whether you like it or not. You are going to the palace in one month and you need to be prepared! You are to find a husband, get married, and then we Priestesses will finally be rid of you and your terrible behaviour!" Priestess Usulia cried out.  
  
Alanna wrenched her wrist from Usulia's hand. "The only reason I'm going is to get away from you and all of the other corrupt girls here! You're all pathetic!"  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna and Usulia spun around. The Head Priestess, Priestess Lalia, was walking towards the both of them. She looked thin in the white dress she wore, and her shoes tapped on the ground. She stopped in front of Alanna and Usulia. Alanna was pulling away from Usulia, and Usulia had scissors in her hand and needles in her mouth, obviously trying to fit Alanna's dress.  
  
"Lady Alanna you will come with me," Lalia said, her quiet voice icy. "Priestess Usulia, you will work on Lady Paisley's dress."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Usulia said, and hurried off. Lalia turned and walked to her office, Alanna followed hurriedly.  
  
When they reached the Priestess's rooms, Lalia opened the door and entered, and shut the door hard after Alanna.  
  
"Please sit, Alanna," Lalia said, her voice a little warmer. Alanna took a seat cautiously. She was always nervous about the Head Priestess.  
  
"Alanna. Alanna, Alanna, Alanna."  
  
"Yes Priestess?" Alanna asked sweetly.  
  
Lalia looked at her sternly. "Alanna, you need to get your act together."  
  
Uh oh! Alanna thought, She's taking her "I know I'm right and I know you're wrong" tone!  
  
"My act, Priestess?" asked Alanna innocently.  
  
The Priestess sighed. "Alanna, you are not a baby anymore. You need to grow up - fast. I know you are no child, you will not be fooled. So I am proposing a deal - straight out, no strings attached. You will go to the Palace in one month. You will stay there for two and a half months. In that time you will attend balls, wander the palace, and make friends. If you find a husband in that time, you will marry and then live with him. No, Alanna, don't pull a face. If you do not find a husband, you will return here, and I will make you a teacher, in an effort to try and make you grow up."  
  
"What will I teach?" asked Alanna cautiously.  
  
"Priestess Jessica is leaving in four months. You will take her place, and teach writing." Alanna thought this over carefully. She had no intentions of marrying, that was for sure! But teaching writing, that wouldn't be so bad. she would have learnt that at the Palace anyway. and it didn't have anything to do with learning to be like a lady! And two and a half months away from the Convent would be a well-earned break.  
  
"Alright," Alanna said. "We've got ourselves a deal, Priestess Lalia."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One month later, Alanna packed her bags onto her horse, Saddle-worthy, or as Alanna nicknamed her, Swift. The Priestesses insisted that she rode side- saddle, which Alanna loathed. She mounted up with difficulty (it was much easier the normal way) and slung her final pack around the back of the saddle.  
  
"What's in this?" she asked the Priestess who handed it up.  
  
"Ball gear," she replied.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and was muttering to herself about Priestess folly when one of Alanna's older and more sensible friends, Daniella rode up on her mount, Crystal.  
  
"Good news, Alanna!" Daniella cried ecstatically. "I'm coming to the palace with you! I think the Priestess wants someone to keep an eye on you. Lucky it's me and not Delia!"  
  
"Yeah," Alanna agreed. Delia was the Convent's snobby cow.  
  
"So let's go, then," Daniella said.  
  
"Ok," Alanna said miserably.  
  
Daniella looked at her. "You're not actually sad at leaving the Convent are you?" she asked, amazed. Everyone knew that Alanna hated the Convent.  
  
"No," Alanna sighed. "It's just that I'm not exactly looking forward to the Palace anyway. And the sooner we leave, the sooner I have to come back."  
  
Daniella laughed. "Oh, look at the bright side of things Alanna. At least it's a change or scene."  
  
Alanna screwed up her face. "Well couldn't it have been a fun change of scene? Couldn't I have gone to, say, the Roof of the World?"  
  
Daniella looked at Alanna sternly. "The Roof of the World? Is this that knight maiden dream talking? When will it go away?"  
  
"That "dream" will never go," Alanna told her determinedly. "Even if it is only destined to be a dream."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your Highness!" Gareth of Naxen, the Younger, called.  
  
"What is it Gary?" Jonathan of Conte turned, showing his beautiful sapphire eyes framed by long lashes, one of the physical features that ran in the Conte line.  
  
"Four ladies have arrived, fresh from the Convent of the Mother Water (A/N - just made that up:P) and are needing some escorts," Gary said, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Four? And why do I have to escort them?" Jon asked whiningly.  
  
"Well, one is Master Thom's sister, and they're all quite attractive."  
  
"Thom? Thom's twin? What's her name.? Alanna?" Jon asked, suddenly showing interest.  
  
"Yes, that's her name," Thom's said, his head poking round the corner. "Well? Are you coming or not?"  
  
Gary, Jon, Thom and Alex (who had appeared with Thom) hurried to greet the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't believe you!" Alanna yelled at a young, dainty chestnut-haired woman. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Doing exactly what you were sent here to do, my dear," Delia of Eldorne said, her musical voice nasty. "Get a husband."  
  
"Alanna, don't raise your voice," whispered Daniella to her. "You never know who may be around the corner."  
  
"Listen to your bodyguard, Mistress Alanna," Delia snapped. "You need guidance, after all."  
  
"She's not my bodyguard," Alanna retorted. "She's my friend."  
  
"Oh please," Delia sniffed. "You don't have any friends. Who wants to be friends with the tomboy?"  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and turned away from Delia. There was a time and a place to pick fights, and Alanna wanted to wait to kick this nasty girl's butt big time.  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Thom came running to Alanna at a great speed and hugged his sister tightly. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too Thom!" Alanna cried. "I haven't seen you for such a long time."  
  
Daniella cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh!" Alanna cried. "Thom, this is Daniella of Turtle Lake. Daniella, this is my brother Thom."  
  
Daniella smiled. "Nice to meet you Squire Thom," she greeted politely.  
  
"I am Lady Delia of Eldorne," Delia butted in, pushing Daniella slightly. "It's my pleasure to meet you."  
  
Alanna shoved Delia. "She's such a cow," she whispered to Thom.  
  
"Excuse me," a timid voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around. Alanna went red. She'd forgotten about the fourth lady that had arrived at the same time.  
  
"Thom, this is Lady Jacqueline of Dove's Peak."  
  
Thom gasped. "The Lady Jacqueline of Dove's Peak? I marvel your powers, Lady Jacqueline! You are a very talented sorceress!"  
  
Jacqueline smiled. "Thankyou Master Thom. Alanna has told me you wished to become a sorcerer yourself."  
  
Thom nodded eagerly. "Perhaps we could discuss." Thom was nudged in the back by one of his tall friends. "Oh! Terribly sorry! This is Gary, Alex, and Jon. This is my sister, Lady Alanna, her friend, Lady Daniella, Lady Delia and Lady Jacqueline of Dove's Peak. You remember, the sorceress I told you guys about?"  
  
The men nodded. "How could we forget?" Alex joked.  
  
"Come now, I'm sure everyone doesn't want to stay outside all day!" Alanna said in her most ladylike voice. She was getting bored, and wanted to see the palace. Obviously the only way to get through to these men was to either talk of sorcery, in her brother's case, or to be a lady! Since she knew nothing of sorcery, and was afraid of her Gift, a lady was her only choice, she admitted wistfully to herself.  
  
Thom looked at her wondrously. Since when was Alanna a lady? Maybe those years at the Convent had finally gotten to her. Thom sighed. He knew she'd reach insanity eventually at that place.  
  
"Yes."  
  
A tall young man stepped forward, his eyes fixed on Alanna. Alanna looked into those eyes. They were a brilliant sapphire that twinkled mysteriously. As he stepped forward Alanna saw Delia shoot out a poisonous glare at Alanna of obvious jealousy.  
  
"The sun is quite hot today, is it not, my fine lady?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
Alanna fought the instinct to vomit and instead force-smiled, her lips tight. "'Tis, isn't it?" she replied, her voice as calm as she could make it.  
  
Thom grinned; he knew now that his sister was just faking being a lady. He knew she's never gone insane. (Hehehe ya right Thom nice try but WE know the truth!)  
  
"Prince Jonathan of Conte," the man introduced.  
  
Alanna smiled disbelievingly in shock and took a breath. She raised her eyebrows (A/N - I hope you are all picturing this as much as I am, sorry if you aren't but I see this reaction very clearly). "Prince?" she asked, disbelievingly, in a small, weak voice.  
  
Thom hid his grin behind his hand, as did his other companions. Jonathan smiled slightly as well.  
  
"Yes, I am the Prince," he replied, a mischievous smile upon his face. Alanna quickly recovered from her shock and smiled, looking at Delia. Jon offered his arm, and Alanna took it, smiling devilishly at Delia the whole time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooooooooo??????????? What do you think? It may be pretty crap but still it feels good to be writing Alanna fics again. I think I'm going to put "Alanna's daughter" on hold, but if I finish that one, I'll be free to concentrate on this one! I will post another chapter of Tortallan Big Brother as everyone keeps on insisting that I am actually funny, so I'll just go along with them. Ciao! ~*~kaz~*~ 


	2. Life as a Lady

Hello! Ready for the second chapter? I hope the first was grand enough to please you hungry readers out there. but for me feeding you the payment is review, don't rip me off! *Hey, I just want to check this and see if it works. iis this italic?/i because my normal italic thing doesn't work so if I have to use the HTML thing it's going to be annoying. but I'd rather have italics than none. (I won't use HTML till I check it works, so no Italics till next chapter! {Although I do put them in!})  
  
~ Chapter Two ~ Life as a Lady  
  
A large, noisy bell woke Alanna up early the next morning. She sniffed, rubbed her messed up bed hair and kicked her sheets off to reveal a very drowsy young lady in a man's large nightshirt.  
  
Alanna rolled off the bed and fell onto her hands and knees with a thump. She let out a large and very un-lady like yawn. Her stomach growled and Alanna realised she was hungry, which was unusual, as she rarely ate breakfast.  
  
She got up, screwed up her face, let out another gigantic yawn and went to get some fruit from her food basket that she kept in her room.  
  
After Alanna had satisfied her hunger, she got dressed in a plain, simple, camel-coloured dress.  
  
"Alanna!" Daniella exclaimed, entering her room. "What are you wearing? It's awful! Here, let me pick something out."  
  
Alanna screwed up her face. "I'd be wearing breeches if the Priestesses hadn't gone through my bags and cleaned them out. They burnt all of them, including my best pair, made from the finest material!"  
  
Daniella shook her head. "Why didn't you put them in the under part of your bag?" "I did," Alanna said. "One of the Priestesses was onto it. I spent forever saving up for that pair!" Alanna growled angrily.  
  
"Well what's done is done, and if you ask me, it's a sign from the Gods."  
  
Alanna looked at her objectively. "A sign from the Gods?"  
  
"Yes," said Daniella a-matter-of-fact-ly. "That you weren't meant to wear those breeches, you have to learn to live life as a lady."  
  
Alanna snorted and Daniella glared at her. "That's your sensible side talking," Alanna told her stubbornly. "You know I never listen to sensible talk."  
  
Daniella shook her head with a sigh. "Alanna, you need to realise that you can never learn to fight now, for one thing, you're too old to begin, and another, you're a girl. I know that means nothing to you, but to other people it means everything. You need to accept that being a lady is what you are going to become, eventually, anyway. Instead of always complaining, why don't you try and do something with your life."  
  
Alanna pulled a face and looked away. "Do what?" she asked, her voice wobbly. "Marry some dimwit that owns some, fief, marry him, hm? And have dimwitted children, just like their father? No thankyou! I have bigger plans for my life. I'm not just some noble girl that marries whom her father tells her to marry. I think not. My life will have bigger excitement, thankyou."  
  
Alanna stormed towards her door. Daniella pulled her back gently. Daniella saw that Alanna had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Alanna, I'm sorry," Daniella said. "It's just the Priestesses told me to make a lady of you, and, I know you really don't want to go back to the Convent."  
  
Alanna looked at her sharply, and Daniella confessed, "I know about your little "deal" with Priestess Lalia, Alanna. I know writing isn't all that bad, but wouldn't it break your heart to see young girls so like yourself come in, especially if they were full of so much life and energy, like you? Wouldn't it tear you in two to see them have to go through the same thing you went through? Eventually giving up on their dream, and I know you did, Alanna. You still fantasise about it sometimes, but in your heart you know it can't come true." Daniella looked at Alanna and lifted her chin up to stare into her purple eyes. "Wouldn't it be too much?"  
  
"At least I'd make it easier for them," Alanna told her. "I wouldn't be like those other snotty Priestesses at the Convent, and make it difficult. I'd be their friend." Daniella smiled at Alanna contentedly. The girl gave one hope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna stepped out into the hall with a simple violet day-gown on, that Daniella had prepared. Daniella stepped out behind her, in a slightly stronger light blue gown, which accentuated her strong blue eyes. Alanna looked at Daniella, slightly jealous. Daniella's soft brown curls made Alanna's ok shoulder-length copper hair seem awful. Also Daniella's skin, which was just the right shade, made Alanna look even paler.  
  
Daniella smiled at Alanna and all Alanna's wistful hopes disappeared. She was lucky to have Daniella as a friend.  
  
"Alanna!" Alanna swirled to see Thom running towards her.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Come on!" he cried. "I think you'll want to see this!"  
  
Alanna grabbed Daniella and Thom pulled the two to wherever he was going. Thom was running at top speed, and Alanna wondered what was so important that she needed to see so hurriedly.  
  
"Look!" Thom pointed. They had arrived at one of the practice courts, and two people -from the looks of it Jonathan and Gary - were sword fighting. Instantly tranced, Alanna made her way through the crowd to the front. Gary and Jon moved over her way, the crowd shifted back, but Alanna stood grounded. She stared at their swords, clang! Clash! They noise they made was quite deafening. Jon made a beautiful butterfly sweep, and Gary's sword flew from his hands, and landed a metre from Alanna's feet.  
  
The crowd cheered and Jon grinned and helped his cousin up. Alanna stared at the sword lying at her feet, and then picked it up. Thom shook her shoulder, "What are you doing?" he whispered madly to her.  
  
"I'm giving his sword back," she replied casually, walking forward.  
  
Gary turned to look at her. Alanna clumsily (yet steadily) curtsied, and offered his sword to him. "Better luck next time," she said. She waited for Gary to take his sword.  
  
Gary just stared at her. He finally took his sword and mumbled, "Thanks." Alanna smiled, eyebrows raised. "You're - welcome," she replied.  
  
Alanna walked away towards Thom. "What's up with him?" she asked him.  
  
"You're a woman," Thom said. He flinched when she looked at him, daggers in her eyes. "It's not your fault, I know, but you're not meant to handle a sword!"  
  
Alanna snorted. "Who says? Some conservatives who can only count numbers and complain?"  
  
Thom shook his head. "You know what you are Alanna?" he asked her. "You're a rebel."  
  
Alanna grinned. "And proud of it," she answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost time for dinner, and Alanna was starved. She decided to take her mind off her hunger by going to the library and seeing if there were any books on fencing or sword fighting. Alanna knew how to ride (side- saddle as well as normally) and she knew archery, both a ladies' long bow and also men's' short bow, but the thing she was ignorant in was fencing.  
  
Alanna opened the strong wood door of the library and stepped in quietly. There were not that many people there, as it was almost dinner, but there were a few groups of pages and squires, obviously with homework to do. They didn't even lift their heads when Alanna entered.  
  
Alanna walked through the aisles of books, gazing at them all wondrously. She pulled a few down from the shelves, and decided to take with her four, A Fool's Guide to Fencing, The Swords of Gods', Different Moves and How to Master them, and The Greatest Sword Fights Ever.  
  
As Alanna was walking to the front desk to check out her books, she heard some men talking in a quiet corner of the library. Alanna strained to listen to what they were saying. ". said she was different, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Give it a rest." Alanna frowned. That voice was familiar.  
  
"I told you so." Alanna was surprised. That voice was really familiar - it was Thom's!  
  
"I can't believe she touched my sword." That had to be Gary. "She's very brave."  
  
"She's very stupid," retorted Thom.  
  
"She's cute." Laughs. Alanna struggled with her mind. Who was it?  
  
"She's not stupid," (Gary), "I just didn't know a woman could grip like that! She held it so firmly in her hand, she's a natural!"  
  
"Can a woman be a natural with the sword?" It suddenly clicked in Alanna's mind.  
  
"If it's my sister," (Thom), "she can be anything."  
  
A laugh - "I guess you're right Thom." It was Jon.  
  
Now why would Jon be talking about her? It really was none of his business what she did! And to think Thom was in on it all as well!  
  
Alanna's head filled with anger and her fiery temper grew. How dare they! They had no right to discuss her behind her back! Gripping her books tightly, Alanna strolled out from behind the shelf that hid her.  
  
"Thom!" she exclaimed through her teeth. What little quiet chatter there was stopped immediately. She observed the group. It was only a few men; the Prince, Thom, Gary, Alex, and a tall, muscular youth Alanna did not know.  
  
"Thom, I've been looking fro you everywhere! Come with me!" She dragged Thom from his seat and out of the library. She stopped a few metres away from the library. And held Thom still.  
  
"How dare you talk about me with your silly little friends!" She cried. "I'm not an object to be discussed!"  
  
Thom stared at her. "You heard?"  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes impatiently. "Of course I bloody heard," she said, obviously. "And you need not have discussed me in that manner!"  
  
Thom gaped. "But."  
  
"No buts, Thom! I'm not accepting any excuse!"  
  
"Alanna -"  
  
"I'm not some thing you can comment on!"  
  
"We were only -"  
  
"Enough, Thom! Just because I gripped a sword does not make me strange. You do it every day, and don't you dare say it's because you're a boy, because I could whip you any day." She grinned slyly. "I knew a knight at the Convent," she told him. "He gave me lessons."  
  
Thom frowned. "Lessons? What was his name?"  
  
Alanna flicked her hair prissily. "That's for me to know and you to not find out," she said, walking off.  
  
Jon, Gary, Alex and the tall man exited the library. Jon walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, with a grin on his face.  
  
"I hate to say it, Thom, but you got told," he said, laughing.  
  
Thom shook his head. He would never understand his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna sat, pouting, on her bed, staring at Daniella as she gave a lady- speech. Daniella was pacing, and her face was crimson.  
  
"Alanna, one of the first lessons you are supposed to learn is to behave like you are supposed to behave!" She cried out, exasperated.  
  
Alanna pulled a face and turned away. Daniella eyed her, thinking. "Alanna, get up and walk to that table by the window."  
  
Alanna got up and walked to the table. She looked at Daniella and raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.  
  
Daniella shook her head. "Your stance is all wrong," she told her. "You do it like this." Daniella walked over to Alanna, walking perfectly straight. "And you need to put one leg after the other." She showed Alanna again. "Now you," she said.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and tried to correct her walk, failing utterly and completely. Daniella sighed.  
  
"Alanna, you really need to try," Daniella said.  
  
"I am," Alanna snapped.  
  
Daniella shook her head. "You know what your problem is, Alanna? You don't follow the rules. You have to accept that if you are a noble lady, you don't touch weaponry. If you are a noble lady, you don't snap or talk back. If you are a lady, you don't eavesdrop. If you are a lady, you must act like one. That's just the life of a noble lady."  
  
Alanna flopped onto the bed, and said crudely, "Well I hate life as a lady." 


	3. Midwinter Festivities

~ Chapter Three ~ Midwinter Festivities  
  
"No!" Alanna exclaimed. "I will not go to some ridiculous ball where I have to wear lace and fluff and little jingly trinkets that bounce about, and, and, I'm not going to have to laugh merrily at every knight's stupid joke and have to - to - dance!"  
  
Daniella looked at Alanna sternly. "You will go to this ball, Miss Alanna," she told her. "I may be your friend, but I am definitely not letting you shirk out of this Midwinter Ball! Or the Feast, either!"  
  
"Stupid feast, stupid ball." muttered Alanna. "Stupid everything! It's not fair! Why couldn't Thom just have agreed." her voice trailed off.  
  
Daniella frowned. "Agree to what, exactly?" she asked. Alanna shook her head. "Oh, nothing, never mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna peeked around the curtain and cringed. The sight before her was enough to make one girl puke - yes, just one unique girl, Alanna - there were couples dancing, and she could see the women laughing merrily, women standing, chatting to other women and men. ugh! Did Alanna actually have to join this group? She'd skipped the Feast by faking stomach sickness (although Daniella wasn't fooled, she let her skip the Feast as long as she promised to attend the ball), but she didn't know if she could do this!  
  
Alanna took a deep breath and sighed. She knew she'd cop it from Daniella if she didn't show up, and Alanna had seen Daniella in a rage before. it wasn't very pretty.  
  
Alanna sighed again, rolled her eyes and stepped out into the midst of the ball. She looked to her right and her left, not knowing quite what to do. She never paid attention in the ball lessons at the Convent.  
  
Alanna fingered her amethyst necklace, a beautiful large gem on a gold chain. It had always made Alanna feel better, as it had been her mother's. It was very special to Alanna. It accentuated her beautiful purple eyes, and went well with the simple, low-line shapely, light purple dress that she wore.  
  
"Lady Alanna."  
  
Alanna turned to see Jon walking towards her. Alanna smiled. A familiar face! "Prince Jonathan," she greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, fine. And it's just Jon," he told her. "No need for formality, unless around my mother."  
  
Alanna smiled. "And it's just 'Alanna'. No Lady title, okay? I really don't like it."  
  
Jon grinned. "I could somehow tell," he told her.  
  
The musicians struck up a nice, moderate tune. "A dance?" Jon asked hopefully.  
  
Alanna tried to wave it off. "I - I don't really. I mean, I - I'm not that fantastic." her voice wavered.  
  
Jon smiled. "You'll be fine," he told her, pulling her onto the dance floor. Alanna allowed herself to be pulled, enjoying the brilliant sensation of being close to him. Alanna shook her head. What was she thinking? She wouldn't fall for this prince!  
  
Jon pulled Alanna into the dancing position, close. Alanna took a breath. The top of her head came up to Jon's chest, just below his neck. The tune became slower, and their movement became slower. Jon gently pulled Alanna gradually closer, and Alanna found herself afraid to breathe.  
  
Alanna looked up into Jon's sapphire eyes. Jon stared back into Alanna's own amethyst ones.  
  
"You look very pretty in purple," he told her. "It makes your eyes even prettier. They sparkle." He touched a strand of hair that had come loose. "And I see you have control over your brilliant head of hair."  
  
Alanna smiled, and laughed. "Yes, Daniella helped me. Which reminds me, I'd best look out for her, and make sure she sees more, or she'll think I faked out of it like the feast." Alanna realised what she had just admitted and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
Jon laughed. "Don't worry, I won't squeal. Actually I wondered why you weren't at the Feast. I kind of thought you wouldn't be the Feast-and-Ball type."  
  
Alanna gave him a mystic look. "Whatever made you think that?" she asked him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who is that charming red head dancing with my son over there?" Queen Lianne asked a pretty chestnut haired lady.  
  
Delia of Eldorne turned crimson at the cheeks. "Oh, that "Lady"?" asked Delia in a scornful tone.  
  
"Yes," Lianne said in a surprised voice. "You know her? What's the matter?"  
  
Until now Delia had been having a brilliant time, being of first-name basis with the Queen, Delia had thought Jon and easy target. Now that Alanna was going to spoil it! But Delia's anxiety quickly turned to joy. She had a chance here to ruin her!  
  
Delia smiled devilishly. "Oh! It's just that. well."  
  
"Go on," urged Lianne.  
  
"Well," Delia began, an evil smile upon her face. "She was so naughty at the Convent, did you know she owned breeches?"  
  
Lianne gasped. Delia smiled, knowing her work was having impact.  
  
"Yes, and she wore them all the time. She purposely messed up her embroidery, she'd ruin it by mixing threads and double stitching, and she hated getting measured for dresses, do you know she almost got kicked out because she made such a fuss about having to get measurements taken!"  
  
Lianne soaked all of this in. She squinted at Alanna, who was dancing closely with Jon now. "She doesn't look all that bad. She's not at terrible dancer, at least."  
  
Delia nodded (knowing she has to agree with the Queen) and raised her eyebrows. "But you know," she said, letting out a disappointed sigh. "That may be her only quality - besides those manly things. She wanted to be a knight can you believe? And she hates to ride side-saddle, she always fought to ride the man's way. And in archery, instead of learning the ladies' bow, she'd always switch her long bow for a short mans' bow. And I know for a fact that someone came to the Convent to get her and take her somewhere to teach her fencing!"  
  
Delia knew now that her news had sunk in. Lianne was clearly appalled. "I'll talk to my son after this," she said a-matter-of-fact-ly and excused herself from Delia's presence.  
  
Delia nodded her off, and smile evilly at her dirty deed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The air was fresh out in the Garden, and Alanna thanked the Mother for the beautiful night. She took a breath of fresh air and swung her hand, which was clasped in Jon's hand. He laughed and drew her close.  
  
Alanna looked up at his eyes with interest. Goddess! She thought to herself. I've been here, what, four days? And already I'm getting into this kind of trouble! But as she looked up into Jon's brilliant eyes, all her worries faded.  
  
Jon leaned closer, and Alanna found she couldn't breathe, for the second time that night. What was this hold Jon had over her? Why did he make her stomach flutter like this?  
  
Jon leant down, and their lips touched gently. Jon kissed her again and again, and Alanna kissed him back.  
  
"Jonathan!" a clear, crisp voice called.  
  
Jon and Alanna sprang apart. Queen Lianne appeared.  
  
"M - m - mum," Jon stuttered.  
  
"Jonathan, please," Lianne said, eyeing Alanna. "We have company," she said in a low, pointed voice.  
  
Alanna smiled at the Queen, feeling uncomfortable. "Your Majesty," she said, curtsying.  
  
The Queen smiled. "Now Jon - I need to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Yes, your Majesty," Jon said. Lianne nodded, and walked away. Jon looked after his mother, looked at Alanna kissed her quickly, and followed Lianne out of the Garden.  
  
Alanna touched her tingling lips and smiled after her Prince.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna returned to the ball, feeling light and floaty. A few other men approached her, asking for a dance, but Alanna used her old excuse, "she was feeling a little dizzy".  
  
About an hour after Alanna had returned, Daniella came over to her, dragging some handsome knight by his hand. Alanna noted she was puffed and slightly red, and her hair was slightly frizzy at the sides. Alanna grinned. Someone had been dancing a bit too much.  
  
"Alanna!" Daniella cried, coming over. "This is Sir Darian, he's lovely. We've been dancing."  
  
Alanna smiled. She curtsied. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Alanna," she said, outstretching a hand for him to shake.  
  
He looked at her, and Alanna remembered that women were supposed to offer their hand for a kiss. Alanna smiled through her teeth and turned her hand the "proper" way.  
  
Darian took her hand and shook it. "Daniella said you hated being a lady -" Daniella turned red, "but I must admit I didn't believe her. I guess I was wrong - you seem very interesting, Alanna."  
  
Alanna smiled (truthfully, this time). She had a good feeling she would like this young man.  
  
Daniella and Darian moved off, probably to do more dancing, Alanna thought, and as Alanna watched the pretty couples dance graciously she was approached by Thom  
  
He came up to her with his big grin, the one so much like Alanna's own, and Alanna knew he meant to pester her with questions about her night.  
  
"My dear Lady Alanna, may I be honoured with a dance?" he asked in a polite voice, bowing down deep.  
  
"My dear Squire Thom," Alanna said, in a bored, posh voice. "Aren't you meant to be serving?"  
  
Thom grinned. "Break," he told her. "So I came to see how my beloved sister was."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Well I'm fine," she told him. "So you can go back to your serving."  
  
"Aw," Thom said. "Not even one dance?"  
  
Alanna laughed and shook her head. "You're in your server's uniform," she told him. She looked at his pleading eyes. "Dancing with an proper lady when you're only a squire makes you popular, does it?" she asked jokingly. Thom nodded his head vigorously. Alanna laughed. "Alright then," she said.  
  
Thom led her onto the dance floor and struck up first position. The music began and Thom whirled her round. Alanna laughed.  
  
"You're quite a good dancer, Thom," she told her twin. Thom smiled.  
  
"Unlike you, my dear Alanna, I paid attention in my social classes."  
  
The two where quite a sight. Both were identical, aside from Alanna's womanly figure and longer hair, and they looked funny with Alanna's clumsy movements and Thom's graceful poise.  
  
"So, how was the charming Prince tonight?" Thom asked innocently.  
  
Alanna looked at her brother sharply. "Oh, he didn't have much time to talk to me, his mother whisked him away," she replied casually.  
  
Thom shook his head. "Don't try to hide from me, sister dear, I saw you sneak out with the brilliant Jonathan just then."  
  
Alanna blushed and Thom chuckled merrily to himself. "I knew it!" he cried. He said in a singsong voice, "I knew he had a crush on you, I knew, I knew, I knew!"  
  
Alanna turned a deep red. "Oh, shut up Thom! Or I'll tell about your little "happenings" with girls!"  
  
Thom acted as though he didn't know what she was talking about, but Alanna saw through him easily.  
  
"Yes. what was her name. Yvetea? (A/N - Yvetea is Ye - vee - tee - a (short "a") And what was the other's? Alissandra?" Alanna taunted.  
  
Thom was fuming. "How did you know." his voice trailed off as Alanna laughed at about how easily he had given himself away.  
  
"Yvetea and Alissandra both went to the Convent I was at, silly," she told him. "Yvetea was a year above me and Alissandra was one of my friends. They told me, stupid!"  
  
Thom sighed and bowed his head. "Don't tell," he mumbled.  
  
Alanna smiled. "I won't if you won't," she said.  
  
Thom shook his head. "I don't know anything! I can just guess." he sighed, and twirled Alanna one last time before the music stopped.  
  
Alanna smiled as she curtsied to her brother. She lent close to his ear.  
  
"He kissed me," she whispered. She leant back and smiled mysteriously.  
  
Thom gaped at her. "He. he. WHAT?" he yelped. People turned to stare. Thom blushed and quietened his voice.  
  
By the time he had regained himself, Alanna was walking away. Thom raced to catch up with her, and stopped in front of her. Alanna wove between him and the other people around her until she was in a clearer space.  
  
Thom didn't give up that easily. "You're joking," he puffed, once he had finally caught up with her.  
  
Alanna she her head. Then she glared at him sternly. "Don't you tell you little brat," she ordered him. "Or I'll spill about those girls -"  
  
Thom cut her short. "I won't, I won't." he said. "But - a guy, the Prince, kissed you. how did it make you feel?"  
  
Alanna sighed and smiled, a mystic look in her eyes.  
  
"Magical," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! Four and ¼ pages! How do you like it? Please R&R! I'm going to be really mean and ask for at least twenty reviews before the next chapter! (A/N it's not fair my friend is beating me in reviews, she's only got two chapters, like me, but she's got like, three times the amount of reviews! Damnit, come on people!) ;) lolz, luv ~*~kaz~*~ 


	4. In the arms of a Prince

~ Chapter Four ~ In the Arms of a Prince.  
  
The next day Alanna seemed to float around the Palace. She was in an extremely happy mood, and she didn't care who knew it.  
  
"Aren't you a little happy lass today?" the cook said to her when she skipped into the dining room and asked cheerily for her breakfast.  
  
Alanna smiled. "I'm floating," she announced, prancing off to sit, humming.  
  
The Cook shook her head, a grin on her face. What a lovely little red head, the Cook thought merrily, and started singing herself.  
  
As Alanna sat down daintily next to Daniella, she realised Daniella was tense. She studied her, and saw that Daniella's face had paint on it, a rarity in the mornings, that she had gleaming white teeth, as though they had been brushed ten times, and shiny, soft curls tumbling from a carefully knotted leather tie that held her hair back.  
  
"Who're you impressing?" Alanna muttered to her.  
  
Daniella snapped out of her daze and stared at Alanna. She went red. "No one," she mumbled back.  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Alanna said. "It's obvious. did you brush your teeth ten times or eleven?"  
  
"Twelve," Daniella said in a rushed voice. She gripped Alanna's wrist. "Look!" she cried.  
  
Alanna looked up and saw the handsome man Daniella had been dancing with the night before. A sly smiled came over Alanna's face.  
  
"Oh Darian," she said, in a cooing voice. "Has Darian got Daniella goo- goo?"  
  
Daniella shook her head. Darian was coming over to her. "Hey, Daniella," he said, sliding into a chair in front of her.  
  
Daniella sat motionless. Alanna kicked her under the table.  
  
"H - h - hi," Daniella stammered.  
  
Darian smiled. He looked pointedly at Alanna. Alanna took the hint. "Oh, I forgot!" she said, smacking herself in the head. "I promised to meet Thom in the library. Sorry," she said to Daniella. Daniella started to protest, but Alanna had gone before she had opened her mouth.  
  
Alanna looked over her shoulder and watched Darian slide into the seat Alanna had been sitting in. She smiled to herself. She knew how Daniella felt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Since Alanna really had nowhere to go, she went to the library, where she said she would be.  
  
As she entered, she remembered the last time she had entered the library. She grinned to herself. She remembered the over-heard conversation vividly. Jon had called her "cute".  
  
Well she certainly hoped that he'd refer to her more than "cute" now! Alanna laughed quietly to herself. Where was Jon anyway? She hadn't seen him since last night, when his mother had whisked him away.  
  
She wandered through the library aimlessly, her hand skimming the book spines. She eventually made it to the very darkest corner of the library, where books were on boring subjects, such as ancient courtiers and geographical books that describe the Nameless Ones' times.  
  
Alanna spun round and went smack! Straight into a tall man's chest. Alanna smiled. It was Jon.  
  
"Why your highness," she said, curtsying. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"Oh no, my lady," he said. "All my fault, I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
Alanna smiled and wrapped her arms around Jon's neck, giving him a passionate kiss. "I missed being here," she said.  
  
"Me too," he said, hugging her. "I'm sorry my mother took me away like that." he stopped, and rubbed his neck.  
  
"What's the matter?" Alanna asked. "And why did your mother take you away last night?"  
  
"Oh, it's a long story." Jon said.  
  
"I have time," Alanna told him, with a smile on her face.  
  
Jon smiled. Then he looked around the library. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private. perhaps the Gardens?"  
  
"Okay." Alanna said, getting slightly worried. What exactly did he have to say to her? She followed Jon nervously into the Gardens. He went deep into the Garden, and chose an isolate bench. He sat down, and Alanna sat next to him, and placed her hands on her lap.  
  
"Alanna." Jon began.  
  
Alanna looked up at him with large, innocent purple eyes. She pouted her lips slightly and put on an innocent look. She raised her eyes slightly when he paused. "Yes, Jon?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Alanna, I'm sorry, but, well." he paused.  
  
"What is it Jon?" she asked, genuinely worried.  
  
"Well, my mother was talking to this lady last night, and she said that you had a really bad name at the Convent, and you were always misbehaving, and mother is. picky. She wants me to stop, to quote her, "leading you along"."  
  
Alanna was horrified. "But - but you weren't, you know, leading me along."  
  
"No, no," Jon said hurriedly. "Not at all." He went red. "I - I really like you Alanna."  
  
Alanna melted. "Oh, Jon, I really like you too. But - who was she talking to? Last night, I mean?"  
  
"I can't remember her name - um, Daria? D - Dela? D -"  
  
"Delia," Alanna finished.  
  
Jon looked surprised. "You know her? I didn't think a friend would spread such thing." "Oh, she's not a friend," Alanna said, slightly relaxing. Whatever Delia said, it would almost all be lies and twisted truth. "She's a cow, and the biggest bitch I know. Whatever she said to your mother, I can guarantee that it's lies."  
  
Jon looked extremely relieved. "Oh, I knew it wouldn't be true, Alanna. You're beautiful," he told her, brushing her hair back. He kissed her and Alanna felt warm inside.  
  
"I have to get back to Daniella," she murmured. "I left her with some knight she met at the ball yesterday that she goes gaga over. Poor thing's probably tongue-tied at the moment."  
  
Jon smiled. "I know how that feels," he said, giving her a wink. "I'll see you later," he said, getting up. He gave her a dashing look with his sapphire eyes, and strolled off, leaving Alanna licking tingling lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, okay, I know its short, but I haven't had a chance to go on the computer for AGES!!! It's been updated to Windows XP Professional - it's so much faster! And I thought you'd want a chapter up! New one soon!  
  
Luv ~*~kaz~*~  
  
And alright, I know it's a soppy lovey-dovey chapter, I'm just not in an adventurous mood! I'm in a soppy lovey-dovey mood! *gives sad pout* 


	5. Sorcery

(A/N - '~' is Alanna's dream (italic). Sorry it's been so long, it's probably going to be short, but less romantic - to make up for my last chapter!  
  
~ Chapter Five ~ Sorcery  
  
Alanna sat on her bed with a sigh. She removed her pointed shoes from her aching feet and stretched them out in front of her.  
  
She sighed and fell back onto the bed. She'd had a tiresome day. After her encounter with Jon in the library, Alanna had returned to Daniella, who was still tongue-tied over Darien.  
  
Then Thom had led her to the practice courts where she had watched every knight train with wonder in her eyes. How she'd longed to have gone out there and showed them a thing or two!  
  
But Alanna had held back, and just watched in awe. She noted faults in every knight's movement, except for Prince Jonathan's. He was a magnificent fighter indeed! His agility, his speed - everything. He would be the only one to give Alanna a challenge - and didn't she know it!  
  
So she'd watched the "magnificent" knights all morning, and then, when no one was looking, she snuck into the practise courts (wearing a pair of Thom's breeches and a shirt) and she snuck in and rehearsed her moves. Her trusty (yet old, worn and cheap) sword, Storm, did her good for that afternoon's practise.  
  
She practised her butterfly sweeps, dodges, and everything else she'd been taught. After her practise she's felt very refreshed, and very, very tired.  
  
Alanna fell asleep almost instantly, into a rough, dream-filled sleep.  
  
~ It was on fire - the whole place! Alanna ran around and around, trying to find somewhere to escape. She heard her name being called distantly and mysteriously - It sounded like a bit like Jon, yet older.she'd heard that voice before, somewhere.  
  
Over and over the orange mass swirled, and consumed the space around her, filling every little corner up. Finally, the substance started to consume her.  
  
It was so painful, so exceptionally painful. Alanna tried to fight it - she clenched her teeth together hard, but it was so unbearable. Alanna screamed ~  
  
Alanna sat up, wet with perspiration. Her dream - it had been so real - what was it? Or what provoked it?  
  
Alanna lay down onto cold, wet navy sheets. She thought no more about her strange dream, and feel into, now, a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Alanna went sleepily to get breakfast. She helped herself to a little fresh fruit, and some toasted bread. As she bit hungrily into a fruit top piled piece of toast, a handsome man approached Alanna. He wore a fine red rode with gold trimmings, and he carried a wizard's staff.  
  
He sat into the seat across from Alanna. "Hello Lady Alanna."  
  
"Um. hi," Alanna said tentatively. "Ah - do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"We've met once before," the man said. "I am Duke Roger of Conte - Jon's uncle? I believe you know Jon well."  
  
Alanna blushed pink, and then frowned. Where had she heard his voice before? And really recently, too.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make myself known to you." He smiled. Alanna saw that his teeth were as white as pearls. His sapphire eyes - so much like Jon's - glimmered below the chandelier on the roof and the candles that were placed around the walls. Alanna saw a beautiful jewel around Roger's neck - it was sapphire.  
  
It twinkled in the light and made Alanna feel sleepy. "So, Lady Alanna - tell me what you know about Jon." Alanna frowned. She couldn't get her eyes off the gem. "Lady, Alanna," Duke Roger said, a little less patiently this time, "What do you know about Jon?" he demanded.  
  
Alanna shook her head. She broke her gaze from the stone and rubbed her head, which had begun to ache. She looked at Roger weirdly and walked away from him. Roger cursed himself silently.  
  
Alanna frowned. that voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother, you're being ridiculous!"  
  
"Jonathan, don't you dare snap at me like that! I am your mother and your Queen!"  
  
Jonathan sighed. "That may be so, but you're being unfair."  
  
"I'm your mother, Jon," she said, walking over. "I'm allowed to be worried."  
  
"But that's just it," Jon protested. "You're not worrying, you're telling me what to do."  
  
"Oh!" Lianne cried out in frustration. "You are so stubborn! Can't you just accept that I don't want you to be socialising with this lady?"  
  
"But why not?" Jon exclaimed. "Alanna is a beautiful girl, and she's really nice and kind. You're not even giving her a chance! You're judging her based on what other people have said!"  
  
"I have good sources," Lianne snapped back. "And besides," she said he voice calmer now, "I wish for you to meet Lady Delia. Lady Delia is a lovely and mature young lady, much more dignified that that other lady you've been socialising with lately."  
  
Jon rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous," he told his mother.  
  
Lianne ignored his comment. "Lady Delia," she called. "Delia, are you there?"  
  
Lady Delia of Eldorne swept into the room in a glittering emerald and cream dress. Her silver shoes just poked out from under the hem of the brilliant garment. Her chestnut hair was piled up on top of her hair in tumbles and curls, and her lips shone crimson.  
  
"Prince Jonathan," Delia said in a soft, purring voice. "I am honoured to meet you." She elegantly curtsied low. Jonathan bowed. "As I am to meet you," he said, taking her extended hand and kissing it.  
  
"Your Majesty," someone said behind Lianne.  
  
Lianne turned. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"There is someone here that wishes to see you and his highness," the doorman (A/N - I've got no idea what the hell they're called!!) said, indicating to Jon.  
  
Lianne frowned. "Right now? Well, I suppose - just for a minute though."  
  
The doorman nodded and left. A few moments later, in came a strikingly pretty copper haired young lady dressed in a bold crimson. Jon smiled to himself. Alanna.  
  
Alanna curtsied graciously at Lianne's feet. "Your Majesty," she said.  
  
"Oh," Lianne said, a fake smiled on her face. "You must be Lady Alanna."  
  
Alanna nodded. "I am, your Majesty. Forgive me for intruding this little - gathering," she glanced at Delia, who gave Alanna evils, "but I desperately needed to talk to your son, His Highness."  
  
Lianne looked at her down her nose. "About what?" Lianne asked.  
  
Alanna pressed her crimson skirt down. "It's my brother," she said. "He's doing some - experiment - and he wished for the Prince to be there immediately. He's calling for him - please, when my brother experiments with his Gift, well - it's best that you come, your Highness."  
  
Jon nodded. "Please excuse me, Lady Delia, Mother, but, it's Thom - I really should be there overseeing his use of his Gift."  
  
Lianne nodded her head stiffly and slightly, and Delia curtsied graciously. "I'm sure you wouldn't leave unless it was urgent," she said. Jon nodded, and left quickly with Alanna.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jon asked.  
  
"I don't know," Alanna said worriedly. "I just knocked on his door, and he didn't reply, so I opened it and he was there, with his Gift all around his, and he told me to get you."  
  
Jon nodded, a grim look on his face. He was one of the only people that knew how extensively far Thom had gone in his sorcery studies. Jon shook his head. Thom was such an idiot! He was supposed to wait until Jon or Roger was there supervising him!  
  
Jon raced into Thom's room to find him on the floor. Alanna cried out and ran over to him. "What's the matter?" she cried. "What did he do?"  
  
Jon shook his head. "Help me carry him out." Thom had an amethyst tinge around him, and looked pale. Alanna approached Thom cautiously. Why did he have to experiment with his Gift? Alanna hated hers. She was afraid of it - although very few people knew.  
  
Jon and Alanna managed to take Thom to the Hospital Wing, which was right near Thom's quarters, thankfully. Thom was placed on a bed just as a man, quite old, entered, followed by Jon.  
  
"Oh, Good Mithros," cried the man. "What's he done this time?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, okay, crap chapter, don't flame me, please!!!!!!!!!! *Sobs hysterically* oh, please don't flame me, its like ten at night and I've just not won this competition I was dying to win on this radio show. oh life SUX! But anyway, I know it's a shit chapter and I don't know what the hell I'm talking about. but what HAS Thom been doing? And who IS that man and why was ROGER supervising THOM'S magic study? Ok, ok, I'll shut up. anyway, you'll have to wait for the next chapter because I need to figure out what's going to happen next! Lolz,  
  
~*~luv kaz~*~ 


	6. The truth is revealed

DISCLAIMER - I own no characters, nor SOTL, but I do own Faith of Aurora Lake, Lady Jacqueline of Dove's Peak and Daniella. Nick em, and you'll have a few nice 'n' friendly lawyers at your door before you can say, "I'm sooooooooooorrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ Chapter Six ~ The Truth is revealed  
  
Alanna was sick with worry. Her stomach was empty, and she knew that if she ate anything it would just come back up. Her coppery hair was thick with sweat and her palms were itchy and wet.  
  
She couldn't stop kicking herself. Why had she left Thom to get Jon? She had her Gift, but she was such a baby, that she wouldn't use it. Damn it! She could have helped Thom! Now he may be critically injured, and it would be all her fault.  
  
Tears trickled down her cheek. She brushed them away angrily. She shouldn't feel sorry for herself! But she knew that wasn't the reason - she was afraid for Thom.  
  
He still glowed a steady purple, and it gave Alanna the shivers whenever she looked at him. Jon and Roger stayed by him. Alanna didn't trust that Duke. There was just something - evil about him.  
  
Jon came in and put his arm around her. Alanna pushed him off. "I'm fine," she snapped.  
  
"Of course you are," he told her. "You're Alanna."  
  
She smiled. Jon made her feel so much better. Then she looked at him sternly. "What was Thom doing that was so powerful? What was he messing with?"  
  
Jon looked down. He knew that he couldn't look Alanna into her strong, firm purple eyes and lie. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Jon," she said, "Tell me."  
  
Jon sighed. He looked her in the eye. "I can't," he said.  
  
"Oh, that's crap, Jon," she exclaimed. "I'm Thom's sister. It's bad enough he didn't tell me himself what he's been playing at, now damn it TELL ME."  
  
Jon looked at her, startled. Her face was the same colour as her hair - Alanna wasn't very happy.  
  
"Alright, alright," he sighed. "You see - Thom has always wanted to be a sorcerer instead of a knight."  
  
"I knew that," Alanna said impatiently.  
  
"Well, since Roger is a brilliant sorcerer, and I'm not so bad myself -"  
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows, irritated.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry," he mumbled, going red. "Anyway, well, Thom just kept going into more and more advanced books and he, well. kind of goes out of control with his magic sometimes."  
  
"So what was he doing, then?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Well, from what we can - ah - gather, he was, um, well, he was - oh, Alanna, he was trying to raise the dead."  
  
"Raise - the - the -" Alanna's voice was a whisper.  
  
Jon calmed her. "Just small things - like - like birds, insects, nothing major."  
  
"Raise the DEAD?!" Alanna cried. "What an IDIOT! Wait till he wakes up! I'll wring his ne -" Alanna fell silent as Duke Baird entered the small waiting room.  
  
"Is - is he alright?" Alanna asked.  
  
Duke Baird looked at her. "He is conscious. He's very weak, but he's stopped glowing. You may talk to him."  
  
Alanna nodded. "Thankyou."  
  
Alanna entered the room quietly. Duke Roger left as she entered. Alanna was glad for the privacy.  
  
She walked over to Thom's bed cautiously. "Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey Alanna," he said.  
  
"You IDIOT!" she cried. "What the hell were you THINKING?!"  
  
Thom chuckled. "Had a felling you were going to say something like that," he told her.  
  
"Damn right," Alanna snapped. "Jon told me what you were doing. Trying to raise the dead, you buffoon! That's dangerous stuff, that is!"  
  
"Not so loud," Thom told her. He sighed. "If only I'd been a sorcerer."  
  
"You had the chance," she snapped. "Then things would be different. Very different. But no, you had to be all goody-two-shoes -"  
  
"Not only that," Thom replied harshly. "You know you couldn't have talked Coram around."  
  
"Could too," Alanna replied stubbornly. "Besides, that's over and done with, we had out chance. it just slipped by." Alanna suddenly bent down and hugged Thom tightly. "I love you," she said. "I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
"I love you as well," he said. "And I'm glad I'm alright too," he added.  
  
Alanna laughed. "You're such an idiot Thom," she told him. She was just glad no one saw the tear that dripped down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duke Roger of Conte, next in line to the throne after Prince Jonathan, paced his magnificently decorated room impatiently, occasionally sipping from a pure gold wine glass. He was so close. so, so close. and then that blasted Trebond twin had to go and start practising magic by himself!  
  
That damned Thom! Roger was at the tip of discovering just how far Thom could exceed in sorcery at his age, and then he had to go and alarm his equally annoying twin Alanna.  
  
Alanna was a bit of a mystery to Roger - he had been studying her secretly, getting information from Thom and other servants, including his cousin (thankyou StarFire) Jonathan.  
  
But she still puzzled him. Whenever he looked for her in the fire at night sometimes, he encountered strong, powerful shields surrounding her. If Roger was correct, from what he'd gathered from Thom, Alanna was petrified of her Gift, and did not have the skill to place such barriers on herself.  
  
So either Thom or one of the Gods was protecting Alanna, which made him wonder if whoever it was was protecting Jon as well, since they were so close. Jon may be untouchable until Thom or Alanna were killed first.  
  
Roger slammed his wine glass onto his desk, spilling red wine onto his desk. He snapped for a servant that was in another room, who hurriedly cleaned up the spill with a white cloth. The wine left dark red stains on the cloth, like blood.  
  
Roger smiled menacingly. Blood - death. He would have to dispose of both of the twins, before he could kill Jon or their Majesties.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Several days later**  
  
"I'm just glad you're alright Thom," Daniella told him. They were sitting at a fine table at court, to celebrate Thom and Alanna's birthday. They selected a few close friends to share a special dinner meal cooked by the chef Alanna had made friends with.  
  
Thom and Alanna sat at either end of the table. On one side sat Jon, Gary, Raoul and Alex. On the other side sat Daniella, Lady Jacqueline of Dove's Peak, and two other ladies Alanna had made friends with - Lady Cythera of Elden, and Lady Faith of Aurora Lake.  
  
"It was nothing really," he told her modestly. "It was just some experiments that got a little out of hand."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. Thom never misses a chance to show off, she thought to herself.  
  
She turned to her right. Jon was sitting there, eating. She turned to her left. Daniella was there, sipping champagne. Alanna turned towards Thom, who was gathering tiny balls of light in his hand and making them dance and skip. She rolled her eyes again. What a way to spend my birthday! She sighed. I'd so much rather try my hand with a sword against a proper knight - after how I've worked so hard! I remember when I first tried my hand at a sword - I was hopeless! But I worked hard. now I'm not so bad! I wish I could do something rather than just sit here making idle chitchat - even if I do like these people!  
  
"So, Alanna," Jon said to her. "It was Thom's choice for this dinner - what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
Everyone looked at her. Alanna blushed slightly - she certainly couldn't say what she really wanted to do! She normally wouldn't hesitate - but she didn't think her new friends Faith and Cythera would approve. and it was so nice to have friends now!  
  
"Um, I'm not sure." she said.  
  
Thom grinned. "I know what she wants to do!" he said. "Sword fight with a knight, or practise archery, or go horse-riding - normal saddle, that is."  
  
Everyone gaped at Thom, then Alanna. Apart from Daniella, Jon and Gary that is.  
  
She shrugged. "Don't be silly," she snapped. "Maybe we could go into the city," she suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea," Faith said softly. "I haven't had much of a chance to see Corus." She flicked her soft, cherry-blonde curls and smiled shyly. (A/N I'm not sure how Cythera is described. I don't think there's a description in SOTL - if there is pls tell me!)  
  
"Yeah," Alex agreed. He smiled at Alanna.  
  
Alanna hadn't really noticed Alex before - he was very mysterious. Alanna had heard he was close with Duke Roger - and that instantly had made her back away.  
  
"It's very dangerous at night in the city," Raoul said cautiously. "If we go, no one wanders, ok?"  
  
Alanna smiled. "Don't you doubt that we can't take care of ourselves, Sir Raoul," she told him.  
  
Gary grinned. "Of course not, fair maidens," he said. "But your brilliant charm may lure young men towards you."  
  
Raoul, who was sitting next to Gary, gave him a friendly push. "Stop trying to charm them," he told Gary.  
  
Jon smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. But we must pair up!" he rose, and the others took their leave from him. He extended his arm to Alanna, and she smiled warmly at him. She graciously took his arm.  
  
Gary extended his arm to Cythera, who took it, and Raoul to Daniella. Alex took shy Faith, and Jacqueline ended up with Thom. Knowing Thom, he'll talk about sorcery the whole time, Alanna thought, as she watched her brother strike up conversation with the pretty sorceress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The city of Corus was bustling with everything in the world, Alanna thought. Her wide purple eyes shone. Alex laughed. "What are you gaping at?" he asked.  
  
"Everything is so big," she said.  
  
Jon laughed as well. "Not here, Alanna," he told her. "Port Caynn has one of the biggest market places ever."  
  
"Wow," Alanna breathed. "What can we do first?"  
  
Jacqueline smiled. "I wouldn't mind getting some books on sorcery." she said.  
  
Thom grinned. "Say no more!" he whisked her off to some stall about sorcery. "I wouldn't mind getting some new gloves," Faith said, looking hopefully up at Alex.  
  
"My treat," he told her.  
  
Cythera looked at Gary. "What do you want to do?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure," Gary mused. "What about going to see some jewellery?"  
  
Cythera smiled. "I did need a gold bracelet." she said.  
  
With Thom and Jacqueline, Alex and Faith, Gary and Cythera all departed, that left Raoul and Jon with Daniella and Alanna.  
  
Daniella whispered slyly to Alanna, "Do you want some time alone with the Prince?"  
  
Alanna elbowed her hard. "Don't be silly," she whispered back.  
  
"Well I need a new pen anyway," Daniella told her.  
  
Daniella took Raoul's arm, saying something about needing new stationary and some ink as well.  
  
Jon looked at Alanna. "Just us," he said.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Yeah. Just us."  
  
"So." Jon said.  
  
"Yeah." Alanna replied.  
  
They both looked at each other, and laughed.  
  
"Let's go look at the armoury," Alanna said, with a glint in her eyes. She led Jon away. "And then maybe the swords. I need a new one, and then perhaps some new arrows."  
  
Jon laughed. "You don't expect me to pay for all this, do you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What do you think? It's a long chapter, this one!! I'm still not sure what is going to happen next so all your ideas and comments are greatly appreciated. I want heaps and heaps (at least ten) review-ideas before I post next, so I can get a good idea of what you want!  
  
* Thanks to bblond07 for the idea of Roger overseeing Thom's sorcery to see the extent of his magic. 


	7. AN NQLY Mailing List

NOT QUITE A LADY YET MAILING LIST  
  
If you want to be emailed when Not Quite a Lady Yet. is updated, please leave your email at the bottom of a review with "**mailing list" next to it. I already have a lot of people who want to be emailed but if you want your name down too just follow above. You can stop being emailed or change your email address as well. 


	8. Market Place

A/N - Language in this chapter!  
  
~ Chapter Seven ~ Market Place  
  
Alanna was thrilled with the market place of Corus. It seemed so big! She clutched Jon's arm tightly, afraid she would get lost in this busy haven. Her wide purple eyes roamed, searching everywhere. She saw pretty ball dresses, gloves and necklaces, jewellery, food - it seemed just about everything was there!  
  
She looked for the armoury stalls. There! She spotted one, and dragged Jon over. "Come on, come on," she urged him. "You never know how quick they go!" she laughed, quoting one of her priestess's sayings about court men.  
  
They finally made it through the sea of people and into the stall. The man running the stall smiled at Jonathan. He left his customer to race over to greet Jon.  
  
"Your Highness," he said, quite astonished, "such an honour to have you here." He bowed low.  
  
"Thankyou," Jon replied, nodding his head.  
  
"And what is it that you be desiring tonight, Your Highness?" the man stuttered. "Oh, it's not for me, it's for -"  
  
Alanna kicked him.  
  
"- a friend," he finished.  
  
"A friend, you say? Well, what do you want to give this friend?" the owner asked.  
  
Jon looked at Alanna. She shook her head. "Incompetent men," she muttered. To the owner, she said - "I think he'd like a sword, my - brother would."  
  
The man nodded. "Now is he tall or short? Medium or light build?" he asked Jon.  
  
"Uh - he's short, like Lady Alanna here, and quite a - light build," he winced as Alanna kicked him under her skirts again.  
  
"Very well," the owner said, going off into the back of his store. "We have some new arrivals that have come in from wrecks that were believed to belong to the Old Ones, young Master Thom is into that sort of stuff, isn't he?"  
  
"How did you know it was Thom we were buying for?" Alanna asked quizzically.  
  
The man poked his head out from the back store. "Well there aren't too many purple-eyed red-heads 'round her, Mistress," he answered.  
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows. "Typical," she muttered. "So how did you get swords from ruins that used to belong to the Old Ones?"  
  
"Sent some of my own children, grown now, to bargain around. They like the travelling."  
  
He brought out a large, finely structured wooden box. He opened it, and revealed the most enchanting sword Alanna had ever encountered. It had a large crystal in the centre of the golden hilt. It looked light and stable.  
  
Alanna wonderingly outstretched her hand and picked up the magnificent sword. Suddenly it started to rain. Pour, actually. At night, especially outside, it was frightening. There were screams from outside as lightning and thunder began. "Come on," Jon said. He threw the money for the sword at the man. "We'll take it," he said.  
  
He whisked Alanna outside, covering her with his royal jacket. "Let's get undercover."  
  
The two ran until they reached the palace gates. There they saw Alex, Faith, Gary and Cythera there entering through the gates. They joined them and hurriedly entered the Palace. Alanna placed the sword on the ground. The thunder and lightning stopped; and the rain slowly ceased.  
  
"Great Mithros," Gary exclaimed. "What bought that on?"  
  
Alanna looked at Jon. Jon looked at Alanna. "Well. when I picked up the sword -" she pointed to the sword now on the floor, "the lighting and thunder and rain began." Gary whistled. "Wow," he said. "It looks magical."  
  
"Magical," Alanna snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
The door burst open to reveal Thom, Jacqueline, Daniella and Raoul. They were all sopping wet and dirty. The end of Daniella's beautiful blue silk dress was thick with mud.  
  
Alanna laughed at the disgusting look on Daniella's petite face. "Not liking the mud, Daniella?"  
  
"Oh, shut up Alanna," Daniella snapped.  
  
She turned to her chaperone. "I had a lovely time. I'd - we'd -" she corrected, looking at Alanna, "had best get cleaned up. She curtsied to the rest of the group, who dispersed as well. Soon it was only Jon and Alanna left. Jon pulled her behind a large plant and kissed her, wiping her wet hair back.  
  
"Goodnight, my dear Alanna," he said.  
  
"Goodnight, my dear Prince," she replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Alanna got up early and dressed in her new pair of breeches and a male shirt (one of Thom's she'd nicked) and silently locked the door connecting her bedroom with Daniella's.  
  
Shoving her bed, table, and dressing screen out of the way, she cleared a big area for her to practice.  
  
She picked up her new blade, and stared at it for long moments.  
  
"Lightning," she finally decided. "I'll call you Lightning."  
  
Swinging Lightning round, she got into her routine that she did whenever she wanted a thorough work out.  
  
After about an hour, there came a loud knock on the door. Alanna opened it slightly to see who it was. She didn't want any old stranger to see her in her sweat-soaked clothing with a sword in hand!  
  
Alanna smiled to herself. It was Jon. She opened the door fully and stepped aside to let him in.  
  
He walked in and looked at her strangely. "Why are you so sweaty?" he asked. "I was exercising," she said.  
  
"B - but, you have that sword -" he pointed to Lightning -"I thought you said that stuff that that Delia Lady said about you wasn't true."  
  
Alanna frowned. Then she suddenly remembered - in the library. Delia had told the Queen lies. "What exactly did Delia tell your mother?" Alanna asked, thinking. "That - that you misbehaved at the Convent, and that you took lessons in fencing, and that you were rude to the Priestesses."  
  
Alanna went terribly red.  
  
Jon looked at her suspiciously. "You said it wasn't true." he murmured. "You lied!" he accused.  
  
"No, no!" Alanna cried. "No, it's just - well, some of it's a bit true," she admitted. Jon frowned. "Which bits?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Alanna began, going quite red again, "I suppose I was a bit naughty at the Convent," she confessed. "And - well, it's not my fault!" she suddenly cried. "They were such bitches to me!"  
  
"That gives you no excuse to lie to me!" he snapped in a loud voice.  
  
"Keep your voice down," she retorted. "D'you want the whole palace to hear? Besides, you didn't even tell me what Delia told your mother anyway!"  
  
"Oh," Jon said sarcastically. "No it's my fault? No Alanna, that's not fair!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Jon. You think so highly of yourself because you're a Prince. Well guess what, Jon, I don't give a damn."  
  
By this time Jon was fuming, and Alanna was beet red. "Fine," he snapped. "You claim you can fight like a man - you certainly act like it, Miss Stubborn. So prove it," his voice was icy. "A duel. In and hour's time. Be there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fifty minutes from their fight, Jon and Alanna met in a deserted indoor practise court. Alanna stretch carefully, making sure she was agile. She finally picked up her new blade and moved to the centre of the court.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jon asked.  
  
Alanna nodded. She tied her hair back with a leather tie, and gripped Lightning tight. She wanted a challenge - and this was it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's a short chapter, but I wanted to make you wait for the battle of Jon and Alanna!! You're going to be hanging out for this chapter. now I just have to write it!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	9. The Duel

A/N - I have been reading over my previous few chapters and my first chapters and I begin to realise the slowly yet steadily got less and less descriptive!! So in the reviews this time round please don't just tell me how much you like my story (although that bit IS really good) I would like some constructive criticism to go with it if you don't mind so I can improve my stories to be even better! Thanks heaps!!! ~*~kaz~*~  
  
~ Chapter Eight ~ The Duel  
  
Alanna looked at Jonathan with a glint in her eyes. She wondered if she could really beat a knight of Jonathan's training - she had seen him practising, and he was a good fencer! Well, she thought grimly, there's only one way to find out.  
  
Jonathan stared into Alanna's stubborn purple eyes. Poor Alanna! He thought pitifully, she didn't know what she was up against!  
  
I can do this! - Alanna.  
  
I'll beat her. - Jon.  
  
"En guard!"  
  
Their swords clashed, and Alanna gritted her teeth. This was it. her chance to prove herself.  
  
Again and again Jon struck, forcing her to block. Alanna tried to dodge rather than block. She looked everywhere for an opening, but couldn't find one. She kept dodging Jonathan's attacks, her self-esteem plummeting with every attack she couldn't retaliate to. There! Alanna darted forward; her sword snaking around Jonathan's to slash at him.  
  
Jon's sapphire eyes opened wide - he didn't expect her to have been able to get past his attacks. He looked into her eyes again. All he saw was sheer determination. Crash! Clash! Clang!  
  
Suddenly Jon came onto Alanna, who instantly put her sword up in defence. Body to body, this was called. For someone as tiny as Alanna, it was trouble. The noise of metal against metal filled the area. Alanna grimaced. It sounded as though one of their swords was going to.  
  
Shwang! (A/N - yes, I made that up) Jon's sword sliced in two. The blade was sliced midway, now useless.  
  
Alanna and Jon stared at the broken blade.  
  
"H. how." Jon gaped.  
  
"I. I don't. know," Alanna replied meekly.  
  
Jon looked at Alanna. Alanna looked at Jon. "Get another blade," Alanna told him. "What!?" Jon cried.  
  
"I said, get another blade," Alanna repeated, impatient.  
  
"I heard what you said!" he snapped. "I just expected you to apologise!"  
  
"For your blade?" Alanna asked.  
  
"No, for the fight!" Jon cried, exasperated.  
  
"As if!" Alanna exclaimed.  
  
"As if?" Jon repeated. "Oh, and I suppose you expected me to apologise?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Alanna admitted.  
  
"Oh, come one," he said.  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "Get another blade, and let's continue."  
  
'Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna stared and Jon and his new blade. He had taken away his previous, now useless slashed sword and now his hand glinted with a new, shiny sword with a weird design in the hilt.  
  
The hilt of the blade was slightly longer than her sword's, with many different occult symbols on the hilt. Sapphires and diamonds studded the pommel decoratively. It glinted in the light and made Alanna look away.  
  
She cleared her mind of the mysterious sword. She must concentrate on now winning this duel!  
  
Jon slashed at her, forcing her to block. Alanna frowned. Was that humming she'd heard? She shook her head. Impossible!  
  
Alanna struck back, making Jon block. Back and forth, back and forth, it was completely even! Alanna was furious. This couldn't go on! No one would win!  
  
Each time she blocked one of the eerie sword's slashes, she felt completely sick, as though she'd just been in a battlefield scattered with men caked in dry, old blood. (A/N - sorry if that made YOU feel sick!)  
  
Alanna finally got a hold of herself. If you ever want to prove yourself, she thought furiously, if you ever want to wipe that masculine smile of Jon's face, you MUST - WIN - THIS - DUEL!  
  
The fiery red head start to attack. She dodged and feinted, and slashed and swiped, she used every bit of knowledge she had learnt. Jon obviously saw that there was something new burning inside Alanna.  
  
Again and again Alanna attacked, and a wide-eyed Jon blocked and dodged. Alanna feinted to the left of Jon and Jon, thinking she'd finally made a mistake, went to swipe at her. Alanna blocked him just in time and twirled. He'd caught her off guard!  
  
Jon's sword snaked in and flicked her sword up, out of her hand and into the air. Jon lowered his sword, his expression full of manly satisfaction, and he grinned at Alanna. He knew no one - especially not a woman could beat him!  
  
Alanna looked up at her sword, still in the air. It came down, and Alanna caught it perfectly. She pointed it at Jon's throat.  
  
"Yield," she said icily.  
  
Jon gawked at her in amazement. His blue eyes glinted with - was that admiration? Alanna thought wonderingly, and his coal black hair was messed to the side.  
  
He knelt, with a pained look on his face. "I - I -"  
  
Alanna smiled. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
He sighed, shaking his head. "I yield."  
  
A huge smile swept Alanna face. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Jon continued to shake his head. "No. No, no, no, no."  
  
Alanna started to dance around. "Huh!" she cried, jumping in front of Jon. "Take that, Mr I'm-so-perfectly-fantastic-no-one-can-beat-me!"  
  
Jon got up off his knees. "Well little missy," he said, tweaking her nose. "I - I have to hand it to you."  
  
It meant so much, coming from Jon - the most proud person Alanna had ever known - except perhaps Thom - so much, that she hugged him tight.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sighed.  
  
"Sorry for our fight?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
She drew away and looked at him, an odd look on her face. "No, for breaking your sword."  
  
Jon laughed, and began to kiss Alanna. Their swords lay next to each other on the ground beside them, forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! A Short but tiring chapter. I was on a major writer's block because I didn't know who should have won, but Angel-Goddess (I actually wrote angel- goodness and it took me ten minutes to realise) helped me out! Thankyou!! In this lot of reviews please include:  
  
You comments/ideas/suggestions, Your thoughts on ways I could improve (aka constructive criticism), Umm. And whatever else you want to put!!  
  
Shut up, I'm tired!!  
  
~*~kaz~*~  
  
(And don't forget if you're not on the mailing list already you can still join!) 


	10. Lonely Love

~ Chapter Nine ~ Lonely Love  
  
Alanna woke in her bed, trembling. Her linen was covered in sweat, and even though she was shivering, she had a high temperature. She'd just had a terrible nightmare. She shuddered as she thought about it.  
  
*A white-faced Jonathan lay on a bed. A tall man, with looks similar to Jon, stood beside him. With a silent laugh, the man lifted a crown from beside Jonathan, and placed it on his own head. The man shimmered with orange fire - the Gift.  
  
And then Alanna had seen something that had really confused her - at the man's waist it seemed to be the sword that Jon had fought with the other day.  
  
Alanna shivered - and put it out of her mind for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At around midday that day, Alanna was visiting her mount in the stables when a pale-faced Jon confronted her.  
  
"Jon - what's the matter?" she asked, exceptionally concerned. The look on his face wasn't very pleasing.  
  
"I -" he looked down. "My - my father thinks it would be good for me to 'get to see the lands'. He's sending me on a congress venture around Tortall."  
  
Alanna's stomach plummeted. She shook her head. "For how long?" she asked. Jon shrugged. "A few weeks? A few months? Who knows?" He looked down as he took her hands. "I'm - sorry, Alanna."  
  
"Oh, Jon, it's really not your fault," she told him soothingly. "And you'll be back soon."  
  
"But you've already been here a month, Alanna," Jon said. "You only have a month and a half left to stay, and I. I want to spend more time with you."  
  
Only one and a half months left! Alanna thought ecstatically. Then she remembered her fate if she didn't find a husband. I have Jon, she thought to herself, but then she remembered; I'm not ready to marry!  
  
Pushing her sudden panic to the back of her mind, she focused on her immediate problem. She hugged Jon fiercely, a tear dripping down her cheek. "I love you Jon," she whispered. "And I always will."  
  
Jon smiled, still holding her tight. "I know. I love you too, my dearest Alanna."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five days later, Alanna watched as Jon mounted his horse. There were many other men travelling with Jon, including a well-dressed man that Alanna wasn't too sure about - he looked uncannily familiar. Somehow she didn't feel comfortable with Jon going away with this man.  
  
Alanna smiled as Jonathan said goodbye to all his friends. He gripped hands with each man, and hugged his big cousin Gary. Then he rode over to Alanna.  
  
She looked up at him with wonder in her bright purple eyes, and he lent over close to her. He passionately kissed Alanna again and again. Alanna could hear whistles from some of the men that were standing by, she could feel Cythera, Faith and Jacqueline gaping at them, and she just knew Daniella would be grinning.  
  
Their lips locked, Alanna held Jon's head. She didn't want to let go. But ever so slowly she did, another tear dripping down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily. She wasn't a baby, she could deal with this!  
  
"I promise I'll be back before you leave," he whispered to her. "Swear it by the throne."  
  
Alanna hugged Jon. "I know," she told him in a whispered voice, "I know."  
  
With once last glance at Jon, she turned to wait with Thom and the others. Thom whispered, "Not in love, hey?"  
  
She glared daggers at him and he silenced. Alanna still caught hum sniggering, and whacked him over the head. Thom got the hint and shut up.  
  
Alanna watched as the men rode off into the distance. Wiping another tear away, somehow she knew life would be much, much different without the Prince by her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some several traumatic days later, Alanna finally seemed to get over the fact that Jon was gone. In the early hours of a crisp Tuesday morning, she exercised with Lightning, and then had a hot, bubbly bath and donned a new, light dress that she had had made especially for herself. It was very light material, a camel colour with embroidery along the boat-neckline. Although Alanna wasn't the greatest fan of dresses, she didn't mind this one as much because it gave her freedom to move her legs, arms, and body.  
  
Strolling along to breakfast, Alanna dined on cold cheese, chilled fruit juice and fresh fruit. Deciding to put Jon out of her mind (for the time being) she chose to go into the Garden to get some fresh air.  
  
She strolled through the Garden, inhaling the fresh air deeply. Quietly moving through the paths, she peeped over a large fern. She choked on a gasp. Daniella and Darian, the man she danced with all night at that ball a while ago, were passionately making out in the Garden!! And this wasn't just a small kiss, this was. was. Alanna looked away. She stifled a giggle as she turned for another peek. Goddess! Alanna thought. She walked away silently, with a grin on her face. Shaking her head, she thought, get a room!  
  
An hour or so later, Daniella returned to her rooms. Silently she walked in. She turned and saw Alanna sitting on a chair, reading.  
  
Daniella jumped back in fright. She put her hand on her chest. "You frightened me!" she said with a gasp.  
  
Alanna looked up and smiled. "Did you and Darian have a nice walk?"  
  
Daniella frowned, and flustered with her hair. "What do you mean?" she asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" Alanna snapped. "You mummy me to death and yet when you have five minutes you act like a fifteen year old with outrageous hormones!"  
  
"ALANNA!" Daniella cried. "You'd think you think you're the only person who can be in love?"  
  
"I'm not in love!" she cried, before turning red with embarrassment. It was a lie, and they both knew it.  
  
"Oh, crap Alanna. That's just crap! You're going to sit here moping for the rest of your two-and-a-half months until you go back to the Convent to teach just because you won't admit you love the guy!"  
  
Alanna now turned red with fury. "How dare you. predict what I'll do! You have no idea what I plan to do!" she yelled hysterically.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Daniella snapped sharply. "Do you want the whole world to hear?"  
  
"I don't care! And what you were doing. wasn't love, it was - it was - gross!" Alanna squirmed.  
  
Daniella rolled her eyes. "Alanna, grow up," she snapped.  
  
Alanna laughed. "You're so easy to tease," she taunted her.  
  
"Oh shut up, Alanna," Daniella cried. She glanced at Alanna, who was giggling helplessly.  
  
Daniella smiled and shook her head, flopping on the bed beside Alanna. "You are such an idiot!" she cried. She put her arms around Alanna and hugged her. Alanna stopped giggling, and sighed.  
  
"Is it really happening?" Alanna asked Daniella. "Is what really happening?" Daniella replied.  
  
"This," Alanna said. "I mean, the whole Palace thing. I mean, it seems only yesterday that you and I were little girls at the Convent, remember? You were dancing in a new purple dress in the Garden and I threw dirt at you."  
  
Daniella smiled. "I remember that," she said dreamily. "And I hated you because it was my newest dress and it was so pretty."  
  
Alanna giggled. "That's right. it was the one with the lace at the bottom and the embroidered flowers."  
  
"And Lalia threw a fit at you because you'd only been there for three days at you'd been in trouble eight times before."  
  
Alanna laughed. "And then you remember when Delia was being a cow about the dress your mother had sent you -"  
  
"And you stood up for me," Daniella finished.  
  
They sat there, for a while, Alanna's head on Daniella's shoulder, and Daniella's head on Alanna's.  
  
"I'd be lost without you," Alanna eventually said. "And I'm sorry for yelling. I just - hate people telling me what to do, and when I'll do it. and. and when they're right, and I know it." She smiled up at Daniella, and sighed. "I am in love, aren't I?"  
  
Daniella nodded. "And you said it would never happen," she told Alanna.  
  
"Don't remind me," she said drearily. Then she sighed. "He'll be gone for a month," she said sadly. "When he returns we'll only have two weeks together."  
  
Daniella smiled. "I know you'll make the right decision, Alanna. You trust your instinct - which is always right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - I'd just like to apologise for the Daniella-and-Darian-making-out-and- causing-conflict-between-two-friends thing. I was in a major writers' block, and I guess writing about anything kind of sorted a few things out (along with the help of Angel-Goddess). Sorry for babbling on in the story though, I'll make the next chapter better, and longer, promise!! And I'm sorry it's been song long, too, I've been in a non-writing mood lately, but I'll get my butt back into gear soon!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	11. Foreigners

~ Chapter Ten ~ Foreigners  
  
It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Colours emerged as she watched - pink, red, gold. The morning mist, which usually hung about the early sky, was nowhere to be seen. The bright globe rose as she watched. Clouds streaked the sky. a beautiful day was ahead.  
  
Alanna turned away from the magnificent sunrise and made her way down the hill she was standing on. One week ago she had wept on this hill for her Jonathan, and now she was glorifying the beautiful gifts that the Gods had given her and the world. Alanna smiled. She felt that for the first time in years, she was happy to be alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see you were up again early this morning, Alanna," Daniella commented at morning breakfast.  
  
"Yeah," Alanna replied. "I watched the sun rise. It was beautiful." She helped herself to some cheese and bread.  
  
Daniella looked at her, her head slightly tilted. "Alanna, you. you're different."  
  
Alanna looked up inquisitively. "Different?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. You've matured a lot. I think - and I know that you don't like to hear this - but I think that Jon being away from you for a while has really helped you grow up."  
  
Alanna made a face. "I haven't 'grown up' at all," she told her friend. "I just - stopped pining for Jon sooner than you would have expected. Everyone thinks I'm just a little girl!" she snapped, her delicate brows crossed.  
  
Daniella laughed. "Not just that. you've become more refined, more - more -" Daniella winced - "Like a lady."  
  
Alanna glared at Daniella, and she flinched. "Well you have!" she cried, exasperated.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "Ridiculous. I still practise with my sword, and I exercise, and wear breeches, and practise my kicks and punches -"  
  
"But it's not that, Alanna," Daniella interrupted. "You speak with a broader vocabulary, you're more - intelligent, I suppose is the word, you listen when people speak to you, and you don't - misbehave - as much as you did at the Convent."  
  
"That's because at the Convent I didn't like anyone -" she smiled, "Except you and Jacqueline - and maybe Emily - you remember her?"  
  
Daniella laughed as they sat at a desolate table. "Emily and Sarah - two troublesome twins. Do you remember that time in embroidery class when we were told to embroider something that reminded us of home?"  
  
"Yes! And what did they both embroider.?"  
  
"You remember, the -"  
  
"Mud cubby!"  
  
"And they used all brown and black threads and Delia of Eldorne complained because there wasn't enough for her to use for her cherry trees or whatever they were."  
  
"Stupid cow," Alanna laughed.  
  
Daniella smiled. "Did you know? The big "Foreigner's Ball" is next week. Heaps of foreigners from countries surrounding Tortall are coming. Also lots of nobles from the outskirts of Tortall."  
  
Alanna raised an eyebrow. "That's a lot of people. When is it?"  
  
"One week, from now. A pretty Monday night, 'twill be," Daniella replied dreamily, thinking of some poem or other that she had read recently.  
  
Alanna smiled, shook her head, and rose from her seating. She waved to Darian, the handsome young knight that was courting Daniella, who was moving over to sit with her. She grinned, and for a brief moment remembered Jon - a tear brimmed her purple eye - but she brushed it away. Jon would return before she knew it, and she planned to use the time while he was gone to enjoy herself!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna stared at the reflection in the mirror, and pulled a face. The "Grand Foreigner's Ball" was on tonight and she'd been practically ordered to attend by Danielle. It's odd that they'd send Jon away before an important ball, Alanna thought. He really should be here! She tugged at her flowing silver dress once more, and slipped her feet in sparkly silver heels. Tying her mid-waist length hair into a bun, she secured it with a diamond-speckled bun net.  
  
Daniella knocked on their connecting doors. "Are you ready?" she inquired from behind the door.  
  
Alanna sighed. "Yes," she called back gloomily.  
  
Daniella opened the doors and stepped into Alanna's room. "Good," she said.  
  
Alanna gasped. Daniella was dressed in a beautiful dark blue garment that was decorated with dark sapphires and diamonds. The bodice was tight, with thin spaghetti straps. Black threads that held diamonds and sapphires were criss-cross weaved onto it. The skirt was soft and shiny, and it flared out to rest at the tips of her light blue sippers that were encrusted with thinly cut crystals. At the hem of her skirt were tiny diamonds that sparkled when she moved. Her brown hair was half up, half down, and speckled with small diamond and sapphire clasps. At her ears hung sapphire and diamond drops, and her mouth was full, coloured crimson.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Like - like - like a Goddess," she cried. "When did you get ready? Five hours ago?"  
  
"No, no," Daniella assured her. "Only three."  
  
"How much did that thing cost?" she demanded.  
  
"A lot," Daniella replied.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "Don't try to look too desperate," she drawled sarcastically. Daniella crumpled her thin brow. "Oh, be quiet," she snapped back. "Just because I like to impress people doesn't mean I'm desperate."  
  
Alanna shrugged her pale shoulders. "Whatever you say, Daniella," she told her. "Whatever you say."  
  
Daniella shook her head and walked out of the room, dragging Alanna behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But I don't want to be announced," Alanna whined.  
  
"Tough!" Daniella snapped back in a whisper. "Now stop fussing!"  
  
"Lady Delia of Eldorne."  
  
Alanna groaned. "What's she doing here?" she drawled.  
  
"It's a ball for Mithros' sake, Alanna," Daniella told her, as Delia haughtily pushed past them in an emerald green dress.  
  
"Well I hope she trips," Alanna muttered irritably.  
  
"Oh, stop it Alanna!" scolded Daniella.  
  
"Lady Daniella of Turtle Lake."  
  
Daniella slipped in front of the curtain gracefully as the nobles clapped. Alanna peeked cautiously from behind the thick red curtain - she wanted to see who escorted her! Then she grinned - Sir Darian, surprise, surprise.  
  
Then Alanna gulped - Jon was not here! Who would escort her?  
  
"Lady Alanna of Trebond."  
  
Alanna took a deep breath and moved out from behind the curtain. The nobles at the bottom of the stairway clapped politely. Alanna waited for someone to come forward. She could hear Delia sniggering below. She bit her lip slightly, thinking, if no one comes by the time I count to five, I'm descending with or without an escort!  
  
1.2.3.3-and-a-half.Alanna gulped. A young man, with light brown hair stepped onto the staircase and ascended towards Alanna. Alanna stared into his eyes. They were so unlike Jon's - these were brown, and mysterious. They looked like melted chocolate, Alanna thought.  
  
The man extended his hand to Alanna. Alanna took it, and the handsome man kissed it. The two made their way down the long staircase gracefully. At the bottom, Alanna curtsied, her mystery escort bowed.  
  
"Alanna," she whispered.  
  
"Logan," he replied.  
  
Alanna surveyed the tall man thoroughly. He wore a dark grey suit, which complemented her silvery one. He had a certain look on his face - it was quite unreadable, and tanned. She had no idea where on earth he might have come from.  
  
"Let me give you my full title," he said, as if reading her mind. "Sir Logan of D'Eprai from the Yamani Islands."  
  
"You don't look as though you originated there," she replied, without thinking. She put her hand to her mouth - "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect."  
  
"None taken," he assured her. "Actually, no, I didn't originate from the Islands. My mother was from Carthak, and her mother from Tusaine, my father and his father were both Bazhir. I was born in Tortall, and we moved to the Yamani Islands when I was three. I trained in the Yamani Islands, fighting like the Yamani until I was twelve, when I returned to Tusaine, my Grandmother's home, to train as a knight. Then I returned to the Yamani Islands, and then I came here."  
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows. "Well, you certainly get around."  
  
"Yes," he agreed. "Whereabouts have you been?"  
  
"Trebond, The City of Gods, and Corus," she replied. "I would have loved to go everywhere around the world, especially somewhere like the Roof of the World." "The Roof of the World? You're an adventurer. A woman with spirit, hmm?" he asked her, a sparkle in his eye.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Yes, that's me. Hate dresses and gloves and all that frip- froppy."  
  
Logan grinned, baring white teeth. "I have a sister, Charlotta, who's a bit like you. She trained with me in the Yamani Islands, and when I went to Tusaine she stayed there to continue her training. I saw her a few weeks ago, and she's gained a lot of knowledge."  
  
Alanna smiled. "That's good," she replied. "It's nice to know not all girls are entrapped in this ever-going nightmare of being a lady."  
  
Logan frowned. "That girl over in the emerald doesn't seem to think being a lady is all that bad."  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Well that's Delia - and Lady Delia of Eldorne loves being a stuck up, prissy lady."  
  
"Its sounds as though you don't like her," Logan commented.  
  
"I don't," Alanna replied dryly.  
  
This drew a laugh from Logan. "It seems Miss Delia likes dancing," he commented. "Uh huh," Alanna said. "Especially with ." her voice trailed.  
  
"With -" Logan prompted.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she told him.  
  
"But I have a feeling it does," Logan said.  
  
"Would you stop prying!" snapped Alanna, forgetting herself. "It's a bit private, ok? Do you understand?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I didn't realise you were -"  
  
"So touchy?" suggested Daniella, who had come to join them. "Relax Alanna. Why don't you dance with Sir."  
  
"Where are my manners?" Logan exclaimed. "Sir Logan of D'Eprai from the Yamani Islands."  
  
Daniella curtsied. "Lady Daniella of Turtle Lake."  
  
"A pleasure," he replied.  
  
Daniella smiled. "So why not, Alanna? A dance is just what you need right now."  
  
Alanna glared at her friend. Daniella had put her in an awful position; she hated dancing, but if she were to refuse, she would seem rude. So she went for her age-old excuse.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she replied, trying to look pale. "I'm not feeling to good. I think I might have to miss this one out."  
  
"Oh, nonsense," Daniella cried, unnaturally cheerful. She patted her on the back. "See, it's a double-couple dance, you and Sir Logan, Sir Darian and I will all have a dance."  
  
Alanna smiled crookedly and lied through her teeth. "No, I'm feeling sick."  
  
"Yes," Daniella said, more firmly. "You will dance."  
  
"No," Alanna said quietly. "I will not."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Daniella grabbed Alanna's arm. "Come on!"  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. She turned to Sir Logan. "Dance?" she asked with a sugary smile.  
  
Logan bowed. "Delighted," he said, with a big grin on his face.  
  
As the music struck up, Logan swooped Alanna up and spun her round. She laughed, delighted. He spun her round and round, and she laughed.  
  
"That was fun!" she giggled as they slowed down. She let out a deep breath. "You're a good dancer," she told him. "Though I haven't danced with anyone since Jon left." A shadow passed over her eyes, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
"You miss Jon?" Logan inquired.  
  
Alanna sighed. "Yeah. He was, one of my best friends here."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Alanna eyed the foreign noble suspiciously. "Yes, friend."  
  
"Whatever you say," Logan said, and bowed as the dance ended.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "Foreigners," she muttered to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Queen Lianne (A/N is dat how u spell it? Can't be stuffed going to check) eyed Lady Alanna and Sir Logan from her grand throne with a devilish smile upon her face.  
  
"Good," she mumbled. "With Jon gone and all these handsome, young, foreign nobles here I knew Lady Alanna's interests would soon waver." She turned to the young chestnut-topped woman standing beside her.  
  
"Lady Delia, I owe you," Lianne said, with gratitude in her voice. "You truly came up with a brilliant plan."  
  
Delia curtsied. "Why, thankyou, Your Majesty," she replied, smirking (she knew this was the perfect way to bring Alanna down). "You are truly too kind."  
  
Lianne smiled. "With Lady Alanna's affections wavering away from Jonathan, when he returns he will realise they are no longer an item."  
  
"Yes," Delia said. "No longer an item."  
  
"Foreigners," Lianne laughed.  
  
Delia smiled. "Perfect to use."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lolz! It had to be Delia behind an evil plan like that, hey? Anyway, I want AT LEAST ten reviews, ok? I had having to demand reviews, but I'd really like to get over the 100 reviews mark - cos I have ten chapters up, that only averages to 10 reviews per chapter! Come on, we can do better than that! Tell all your TP-enlightened friends about the wonderful stories on ff.net, and get them hooked! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed my previous chapters, I really wouldn't write if it weren't for you guys!!  
  
PS - feel free to email me anytime, about anything! My email is karly_ann134@hotmail.com  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	12. Plans

Ok, it's about time for a disclaimer - DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Tamora Pierce characters, but I do own Lady Daniella and Lady Jacqueline, and Sir Logan and Turtle Lake and Dove's Peak. PLUS I also own the story, so don't steal it!  
  
~ Chapter Eleven ~ Plans  
  
**Very late into the night, after that ball has ended.  
  
Alanna smiled at Sir Logan. "Thanks for a brilliant night," she said. "I've had such a great time, it's been really good."  
  
Logan smiled. "You're welcome," he said. "It was a pleasure. You're really kind Alanna, and sweet too. I'll be staying in Corus for a week or so, may I come and see you?"  
  
Alanna nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you can," she said. "It's been so much fun having you around."  
  
Logan smiled at her. "Well, goodnight, Alanna. Goddess watch over you in your sleep."  
  
Alanna smiled. "'Night, Logan."  
  
Logan bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you some time soon, Alanna."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Delia of Eldorne, dressed in a lustrous navy-blue dress with white lace trim, paced the neat, timber floor. She fanned herself with an authentic sky blue and navy fan from the Yamani Isles.  
  
"It's so dratted hot in here!" she cried. She scowled at no one in particular. She couldn't wait until Jon returned, when she would win him over. As soon as he saw that Alanna had a new man, he would easily forget her and move on. Delia smiled evilly. She thought of the most brilliant plans!  
  
Absolutely nothing could go wrong! Everything was perfect. Roger was with Jon, Lianne trusted Delia, and Alanna was easily falling for Logan, who was returning Alanna's feelings.  
  
Delia smiled. Soon she would become Queen of Tortall, married to Prince Jonathan of Conte. It was like taking candy from a baby! Gracefully Delia sat on her divan, thinking of all the things she would do when she became Queen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A few days later  
  
"Lady Alanna!"  
  
Alanna turned, evenly balanced, in the middle of the deserted hall. "Yes?" she asked, before seeing who was calling her name. Then she smiled; it was Logan.  
  
"Logan!" she cried, smiling. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too!" he told her. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you sooner, but some of my relatives came to visit. I was quite tied up for the past few days."  
  
Alanna smiled. She had begun to wonder if Logan was purposely avoiding her. "Oh, that's fine," she told him. "I've been quite busy myself the past couple of days."  
  
That was a lie. Alanna had been moping, feeling lost and lonely, writing letters to Jon and envying Daniella and Darian.  
  
Logan smiled a most charming smile. "Well, we can see each other now! I've managed to get my relatives to take a carriage tour of Corus."  
  
"Carriage tour?" asked Alanna, frowning. "What are those?"  
  
"Well, they're relatively new. Two horses pull a nicely dressed up cart around the City whilst a tour guide tells everyone in the cart what is what and why."  
  
Alanna laughed. "Sounds like fun," she giggled, thinking about it.  
  
Logan smiled. "How about a walk?" he asked, offering his arm.  
  
"Certainly," Alanna smiled, taking the offered arm.  
  
"Where should we go?" asked Logan.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "The Gardens are nice - and you haven't seen them yet, either."  
  
Logan smiled. "The Gardens it is," he announced.  
  
Alanna smiled up at him. Then she looked ahead and saw Daniella and Darian walking together. "Daniella!" she called, running up to them.  
  
"Alanna!" Daniella beamed. "How are you? And Sir Logan! How nice to see you again."  
  
"We were just about to go for a walk in the Gardens," Alanna said. "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
Daniella looked at Darian, who nodded. "Of course," he said.  
  
So Logan, Darian, Alanna and Daniella all went for a walk in the Gardens. While the men walked ahead, chatting, Daniella nudged Alanna in the stomach with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Soooooo..." she said. "What were you and Logan really doing in that deserted hallway?"  
  
Alanna gave her a disgusted look. "Daniella! Nothing! Honestly, he'd just come to say 'hello' to me and I suggested we walked in the Gardens."  
  
Daniella nodded doubtfully. "Oh I'm sure," she told Alanna.  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Goddess, Daniella," she muttered. Daniella just giggled, and the girls walked faster to catch up with Logan and Darian.  
  
They discovered the men were in deep conversation about archery. Alanna and Daniella joined in their conversation gladly.  
  
"I'm best with long-bow," Daniella said. "But I can also shoot a cross- bow."  
  
"A cross-bow?" asked Darian. "Wow, that's impressive for -"  
  
Alanna gave him a sharp look. Darian instantly gulped at Alanna's relentless glare, and changed what he was going to say.  
  
"For - for such a frail-looking creature as you," he finished, cuddling Daniella.  
  
Alanna grinned at Daniella, who lightly kicked her on the ankles. Alanna jumped back, and into Logan's grip.  
  
Daniella laughed. "Oh, you two look so cute!" she exclaimed.  
  
Alanna blushed, and even Darian smiled. "Hey, they do! See how Alanna just fits in neatly into Logan's arms."  
  
Alanna's blush deepened. She drew away from Logan, reddening. "Don't be silly," she muttered half-heartedly. "That's ridiculous." More loudly, she added; "We only met the other night!"  
  
Logan smiled. "Yes, Lady Daniella, Sir Darian - La- Alanna, is perfectly right. We did only meet a few nights ago."  
  
Alanna smiled at him. "And I'm glad we did," she said softly, so no one heard but him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days went by, and Logan and Alanna's relationship progressed positively. They spent more and more time together, and Alanna soon seemed to forget (to all appearances) that her and Jon had ever possessed a beautifully blooming relationship.  
  
"This is excellent, Lady Delia," Queen Lianne said to the striking brunette in front of her. "I am completely satisfied. When you convinced that Sir Logan to escort Lady Alanna, hoping they would strike something up, your theory was exact. I must commend you, Lady Delia."  
  
Delia curtsied deeply. "Thankyou, You Majesty. If I have learnt something about Lady Alanna, it is that she is fickle. Exceptionally fickle. She falls in and out of love with the blink of an eye. I just wanted to save your poor son some heartache."  
  
Queen Lianne nodded. "Thankyou, Lady Delia. You are a wonderful Lady, and I am proud to say I know you and we are friends. When my son returns, in a few days' time, I will have the suggestion given about a marriage with you."  
  
Delia stepped back, giving her best impression of being stunned. "Oh, Your Majesty, I am unworthy of such a fate."  
  
"Nonsense. You have saved my son from heartache, and that is worth everything to me, Lady Delia."  
  
It was a dismissal, and Delia knew it. Sinking slowly, she nodded. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Rising again, she added, "And - thankyou, Your Majesty."  
  
Lianne nodded, and Delia left. Outside the Queen's Chamber, Delia smiled triumphantly. She was so close to achieving all she had ever dreamed about! Marrying the gorgeous Prince Jonathan, and in the same swoop doing exactly to Alanna what she did to Delia! Stealing her man!  
  
A frown crossed Delia's delicate face. She squashed all the memories that had just flooded back into her mind, and took a deep breath. She forgot all that she had remembered of everything she had tried for so long to block out. (A/N - does that make ANY sense?!)  
  
Delia suddenly released her crumpled brows and straightened her face, regaining her coolness. Delia moved on through the halls, as graceful as a swan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, my dear cousin. Home is now only a few days off."  
  
"I know, Roger. I can't believe this whole thing is nearly over! I'll soon see everyone again!"  
  
Duke Roger and Prince Jonathan were both out riding by themselves. The rest of their company were about twenty minutes away, setting up a campsite. Jonathan, sick of being fussed over at hotels and inns, had chosen to camp instead of staying at an inn.  
  
Jonathan suddenly stopped riding and dismounted from his horse. "I'm homesick, Roger," he admitted. "I want to see my mother and father, and all my friends, and my dearest Alanna..."  
  
"You like that girl, don't you?" asked Roger, with a sly grin on his face (he knew that his Aunt highly disapproved of their relationship).  
  
"Yes," he confessed. "I - don't tell her, or anyone, Roger, but I plan to propose to her when we return."  
  
Roger's grin changed to a scoff. "Propose? Have you thought of what your mother would think of this?"  
  
Jonathan looked at him, brows crossed. "I don't care what my mother thinks, Roger. I love her, and she loves me. That is the most important thing in the world."  
  
Roger moved over to Jonathan. "I believe you, cousin." Standing behind Jonathan, Roger moved a menacing hand over Jon's head. The Prince whirled, and his eyes widened. Orange magic filled his vision, and then everything turned black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Tortall, things were happening in Alanna's chambers.  
  
"Alanna, I'm going for a picnic with Sir Darian," Daniella called from her doorway. "Have a good time," Alanna replied, stretching on her bed.  
  
A moment later, Alanna rose from her drifty sleep to answer a knock on the door. She opened the door only an inch, as she was dressed in her nightclothes, and then smiled. It was Logan.  
  
"Come in she said, opening the door further. "But be warned - I'm only in my nightclothes! So let me get changed!"  
  
Logan chuckled. "That I will, Lady Alanna." He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. He just glanced Alanna wearing her sleek black nightie before she disappeared behind her dressing screen.  
  
A small, sly smile appeared on Logan's face, but it disappeared quickly. He was a gentleman! Such thoughts shouldn't enter a gentleman's mind! But somehow he couldn't help it.  
  
Logan moved behind the screen. Alanna whirled, and Logan caught her in an entrancing grip. Alanna went a deep, deep red. "Logan," she whispered. Then her temper got the better of her.  
  
"What are you doing? I'm getting dressed! I'm half Undressed!! Logan, honest-" Logan silenced her with a passionate kiss.  
  
When their lips broke apart, Alanna couldn't speak. She flushed red. "What - what are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Kissing the woman I love," he replied softly, staring into her violet eyes. Alanna stared back into his chocolate ones, and then suddenly looked down, redder than before.  
  
"What's the matter?" Logan asked, concern in his voice.  
  
Alanna moved away, out of Logan's grip. "Logan - I - I... her voice trailed off.  
  
Logan put his hand on his chin and pushed her face up. "It's Prince Jonathan, isn't it?" he asked. "You still love him."  
  
Alanna just stood there. Then she drew in a long, quivery breath. How could she hurt Logan? The expression he wore at the moment was harsher than any words.  
  
Alanna forced a smile. "I - Logan, you know, I honestly don't know. I love you Logan, but - I'm not sure all my feeling for Jon are gone."  
  
She looked up at Logan, with slight guilt in her eyes. But Logan's face was filled with understanding. "Don't worry, Alanna," he said. He gripped her shoulders. "I sort - of ... well, I kind of felt that your heart wasn't in this. I tried to ignore it, because you're so fantastic, but..."  
  
Alanna smiled and shook her head. "I never thought anyone would understand me," she told him. "But I guess it was inevitable. Still, no one is as complicated as I am."  
  
Logan chuckled. "You've got that right." He looked at her black nightie, which was half-on, half-off. "And... get dressed."  
  
He tweaked her nose, and left Alanna's room, leaving Alanna feeling very sheepish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, ok, bad ending, but I couldn't think of a better one. And plus, don't complain, it's a long chapter! *Phew* the chapter's finally over! Most of my hols I was on a block, so most of this chappy was done today!! Lolz, I'm off my hols, so I will reply to emails now!! (Heaps in my inbow :( *sweatdrops*)  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	13. Mind Control

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Tamora Pierce characters, but I do own Lady Daniella and Lady Jacqueline, and Sir Logan and Turtle Lake and Dove's Peak. PLUS I also own the story so don't steal it!  
  
Sorry this chapter's taken a while to write... the story's almost finished, would you believe it?!? I have a dynamite ending that I hope you guys will like, you only have to wait another couple of more chapters...  
  
Oh and I've figured out by now that when I put italics on my Word Document they don't show up on ff.net, so later on in the chapter I've put HTML codes for italics when you really need to distinguish between thoughts and words.  
  
~ Chapter Twelve ~ Mind Control  
  
It was another party. A private party, with all the Queen's favourite courtiers invited. Naturally, Lady Delia of Eldorne attended.  
  
"It is so kind of you to invite me to your gathering," Delia told the Queen. "Your Majesty, I am honoured you remembered little me."  
  
The Queen laughed. "Oh, Lady Delia, please, call me 'Queen Lianne'. After all, future daughter-in-laws should be on a fist name basis with their mother-in-laws, aren't I correct?"  
  
Delia curtsied. "Yes, Queen Lianne," she said.  
  
"Oh - Delia - you simply must meet my nephew, Duke Roger." Lianne gestured to a finely dressed man who was conversing with Duke Gareth.  
  
Roger excused himself from the conversation, and made his way over to his Aunt. "Yes, Your Majesty?" Roger asked, bowing.  
  
"Roger, may I make you known to Lady Delia of Eldorne?" Lianne asked politely. Roger bowed to the pretty young woman beside him. The woman, who was dressed in a fine shade of emerald silk, curtsied to the Duke. Her emerald- green eyes glittered with amusement.  
  
"It is so lovely to finally meet His Highness's cousin," she said. "Queen Lianne has hardly stopped chatting about the two of you."  
  
Duke Roger nodded courteously, smiling a most charming smile. "I can't see what there is to talk about," he joked. "Of His Highness, most certainly, but of me?"  
  
"Where is my son, anyway?" asked Lianne, looking about.  
  
"Oh, you know cousin Jonathan," Roger said. "I think he's still in his rooms, fussing over his hair or something." The three laughed merrily.  
  
"Won't you go and retrieve him, Roger?" asked Lianne. "He really should be here by now."  
  
Roger bowed to the Queen. "Most certainly, Your Majesty," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna could hardly sit still. "I can't believe he's back," she said to Daniella, who was giggling furiously. "He's back - finally! After all this time, he's back, he's back!"  
  
Alanna jumped up off her seat to get herself a drink. Daniella rolled over on the bed, still giggling helplessly. "You haven't sat still since news travelled round that the Prince was back early."  
  
"Well, I'm excited," Alanna told her, going red.  
  
"You know he has to go to that party first, before he can see anyone," Daniella told her. "Why don't you just get some sleep? You'll se him tomorrow."  
  
Alanna sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just can't help feeling - that something's not right. I was so sure that Jon would have come to say 'hello' to me when he returned." Daniella smiled. "You'll see him tomorrow," she assured her. "So go to bed!" Alanna sighed, defeated. "Oh, ok," she said. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," replied Daniella, shutting Alanna's door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A groan from the bed lifted Roger's eyes. "Oh. You're awake," he commented mildly. The large body in the bed rolled over.  
  
"Roger?" croaked a voice. "Why?"  
  
Roger raised his eyebrows. "Why?" he repeated. "Why? Well, my dear cousin, because I want the throne. Purely and simply."  
  
"The throne?"  
  
"Yes, the throne," Roger said.  
  
Jon groaned and rubbed his head and looked about, squinting in the darkness. "Where am I? How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
Roger smiled maliciously. "It's one of my finer spells," he said. "Mind and body control. You see, before Aunt and Uncle set us on our way with all those gallant men, I was given a focus."  
  
"Of me?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yes, of you," Roger said. "To find you, if you happened to get yourself lost." "What kind of focus?" asked Jon.  
  
"Some of your hair," said Roger. "And one of your rings. Also a small portrait of you."  
  
Jon frowned. "Mind and body control?"  
  
"Yes. Well, more body control than mind. Mind control drains a sorcerer so."  
  
Memories came flooding back to Jon. "That's right," he said. "That night - we were a day's ride away from the palace. And you put sorcery over me."  
  
"Yes," Roger said. "That's right."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Jon.  
  
"Well I'm going to kill you tomorrow night anyway," he said.  
  
"Kill me?" asked Jon in disbelief.  
  
Roger smirked. "Yes, kill you, my stupid cousin. Then kill your mother and father in the next few years - both of them dying from natural-seeming deaths."  
  
"So how are you going to kill me?" Jon asked, trying to get as much information as possible.  
  
"Well, I'm still debating about that delightful aspect," Roger said. "A slow killing disease... or a - framed - torturous murder?" he smiled nastily. "I was asked to come here to get you to come to the party your mother's arranged. So up and at 'em!" Orange fire spilled over Jon - he screamed, and his vision went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Delightful music filled Alanna's ears. Unable to sleep, she decided a quiet stroll in the Garden would clear her head. She hadn't realised how close she was to the Queen's party until she glimpsed the musicians through the open glass doors.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady?"  
  
Alanna turned to face two knights armed with spears, and swords at their waist. "Yes?" she said.  
  
"This is a private gathering of Her Majesty's company. I must ask you to leave, Lady, unless you are on the guest list," said one, burly-looking knight whom Alanna hadn't seen before.  
  
Alanna squinted to see the knight who was standing in the shadows, behind the one who had spoken.  
  
Suddenly a chuckle came from the knight in the shadows. "Leave be, Daniel," a rough, familiar voice said. The knight stepped into the light. "Lady Alanna, what might you be doing out this late with no escort?"  
  
"Raoul!" Alanna cried. "I'm sorry - I didn't even realise the Queen was having her party here until I stumbled across it."  
  
"Oh, that's ok, Alanna," Raoul said. "Actually, it's been a pretty quiet night, and I got stuck here doing guard duty." He shrugged. "Actually, I don't mind that much." He pulled a face. "I don't really - enjoy social events."  
  
Alanna laughed "Nor do I," she told him with a laugh. Her eyes dropped, and she put an innocent look on her face. "Have you - have you seen Jon?" she asked in a timid voice, the corner of her lower lip.  
  
Raoul of Goldenlake laughed. "How did I know you were going to ask that?" Alanna blushed, and hung her head. Raoul's face turned hard. "Actually, I haven't seen him at all, not since he's come back."  
  
Alanna frowned. "Hmm," she said. "It's odd - he hasn't come to see me, either. And he got back late afternoon, so he had ample time..."  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Raoul. He suddenly looked around. He leant close and whispered to Alanna, "he's coming to the party - Roger just went to get him. If you wait here, in the shadows, I can lead Jon out so you two can see each other."  
  
Raoul leant back. "Oh, thanks so much, Raoul," she said sincerely, hugging him. "You don't know how much that means to me!"  
  
"That's ok," Raoul said. "But make sure you stay in the shadows. The Queen would go off her top if she saw you here waiting for Jon."  
  
Alanna frowned, looking confused. "Why?" she asked.  
  
Raoul looked at her guiltily. "W - well..." he stammered.  
  
Alanna put her hands on her hips. "Raoul, spit it out," she snapped.  
  
Raoul blushed. "Um... the Queen doesn't really - ah - approve of yours and Jon's 'relationship'. She's trying to arrange his marriage to Lady Delia."  
  
"Delia?!" Alanna cried, disgusted. "Lady Delia of Eldorne?"  
  
"The very one," Raoul said.  
  
"But - but - Delia knows we're together, and I know she's mean and spiteful, especially since..." Alanna stopped. "Oh. Oh."  
  
"What?" Raoul asked, frowning.  
  
Alanna sighed, shaking her head. "Oh... it's something that happened a while ago..." she shook her head. "It's not important. And I promise to stay in the shadows."  
  
Raoul nodded. "Ok then." He turned and called to the other guard, who had wandered off. "Daniel, keep an eye out. Lady Alanna's going to stay here for a minute or so. I'll be back soon." The strongly built Sir Daniel nodded. "Yes, Sir," he replied in a gruff voice.  
  
Raoul nodded to Alanna. "Be back in a moment," he said, disappearing into the midst of the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lianne, honestly."  
  
A tall man paced the room, rubbing his head. "If he is in love with her, then leave them be."  
  
Lianne glowered at her husband, King Roald. "I will not let my son marry some. unconventional woman that wears breeches and fights like a man!" (A/N - lolz. Thayet.)  
  
Roald shook his head. "Lianne, leave the boy be. And stop trying to arrange his marriage to that Delia lady! She's such a fake, Lianne!"  
  
Lianne stepped back, appalled. "Lady Delia is a wonderful lady, and certainly not a fake! She's the kind of woman Jonathan should marry!" She sniffed. "Jonathan should be down soon," she said. "I am going back to the party."  
  
Roald sighed. "She forgets how she was when she was younger," he muttered to himself, following his wife out to the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Jonathan!"  
  
Mother and son embraced in a hug.  
  
"Oh, Jon, I've missed you so," Lianne said.  
  
"And I've missed you," he replied, hugging his mother again.  
  
"Son!"  
  
Jonathan walked past his mother and embraced his father. "It's so good to see you, Father," Jon said. Suddenly he stiffened. Roald leant back.  
  
"Jon? Jon, what's the matter?"  
  
Jon's face was pale white. "R - Roger."  
  
A shadow passed Roger's face. He's fighting! He realised. The shadow on his face passed quickly as he rushed to his cousin's side.  
  
"I'm here, cousin," he said, putting a look of concern onto Jon's face. Roger tightened his magic, and Jon gasped. His head went down, and then he shook it.  
  
iI'm sorry,/i Roger thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jon said.  
  
iI'm very tired/i  
  
"I'm very tired."  
  
iI really should get some more sleep./i  
  
"I really should get some more sleep."  
  
Lianne frowned. "Oh, Jon, please. Let me at least introduce you to the wonderful Lady Delia of Eldorne."  
  
Roger moved his hands discreetly by his side. Jon turned with Roger's hands. Then Roger pushed his hands into a curved bow.  
  
Jon bowed.  
  
iLady Delia./i  
  
"Lady Delia," he said. iIt is a pleasure to meet such an enchanting lady./i "It is a pleasure to meet such an enchanting lady."  
  
Delia extended her hand. Jon took it, and kissed it. Lianne smiled with triumph. This would work!  
  
Suddenly a booming voice exclaimed, "Jon!"  
  
The group of nobles turned to see Raoul of Goldenlake coming to greet them.  
  
He bowed to their majesties. Lianne and Roald nodded to him, and then Raoul enveloped Jon in a huge hug.  
  
Then Raoul turned t their majesties. "Your Highnesses, please, may Jon come outside with me for a few minutes to catch up? It's been so long since I've seen him."  
  
Roald was about to reply when Roger stepped in. "I - don't really think it's a good idea."  
  
Jon smiled. "No, no, I'd love to catch up with my best friend," he said to his parents.  
  
Roger cursed under his breath. He'd gotten a grip on things! His pathetic cousin's magic was stronger than he'd thought!  
  
Roald nodded. "Of course you can," he said.  
  
Roger's nostrils flared. Roger needed to be with Jon to manoeuvre his magic, unless he was looking at Jon through a seeing glass or crystal ball, and he could do neither whilst in the presence of this party!  
  
Roger thought quickly. "Perhaps I could go with them, and add to Jon's tales -"  
  
"Nonsense!" Raoul boomed. "Jon gives fully detailed accounts of everything. And besides, I believe the lovely Lady Delia would like a dance."  
  
Delia smiled modestly, lifting a shoulder and tilting her head. Roger saw no way out of denying the pretty lady of a dance. Reluctantly he bowed to Delia, and the two moved onto the dance floor. Jon followed Raoul out into the Gardens. Roger stared after the two. He would not let his plan fall apart!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PHEW!! OMG that is a very long chapter!! My fingers hurt. I've been in trouble for staying on the computer too long!! Ok. Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter.  
  
OH and guess what?? Great news for Australian fans (me included). Go to Tammy's web page - www.tamora-pierce.com - and click on "Appearances" - she's doing an Australian tour October 6-13th this year!!! How cool!!!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	14. Reunited

*Disclaimer applies*  
  
~ Chapter Thirteen ~ Reunited  
  
Alanna waited nervously behind a wonderfully scented rosebush. She would finally see Jon again! She was so excited. She hadn't seen him for ages!  
  
The large bell-clock struck eleven. Come on! Alanna thought. Please hurry, Raoul!  
  
Suddenly Raoul popped his head behind the rose bush. "Alanna!" he whispered. "Come on!"  
  
Alanna excitedly got up and slowly walked around the bush. Her heart pounding, she cautiously inched out of the shadows. She saw Jon standing there. He looked pale - must be the light, Alanna thought. She flung her arms around Jon's neck, hugging him tightly. Jon hugged her back rigidly.  
  
Alanna took a step back. "What's the matter Jon? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
Jon looked past Alanna into the distance, his eyes cold. "R-Roger," he managed to spit out.  
  
"Roger?" Alanna asked, confused. "Who's. oh. Your cousin?"  
  
Jon nodded, and a strangled groan escaped his throat. Raoul stepped forward, concern on his tanned face.  
  
"Jon?" he asked. "Jon, what's the matter? What's Roger doing?"  
  
Jon seemed to think for a second, before collapsing onto the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jon. Jon, are you awake? Jon."  
  
Unsteady eyes opened, flickering. Alanna gripped his hand, knelt beside him - Raoul was supporting his head.  
  
"Jon," Alanna breathed a sigh of relief, hugging him. "Oh, thank Mithros you're alright."  
  
Jon looked about. "Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"You're in the Garden," Alanna said. "In the front part of the maze. We took you away from the party."  
  
Jon got up off the ground. Alanna stood, concern on her face. "Are you ok?"  
  
Jon blinked. "I'm - I'm fine. Perfectly all right. Oh, thank the Gods you took me away from him."  
  
Alanna frowned, concern upon her face. "From who?" she asked. Then she scowled. "From him... Roger, isn't it? I *knew there was something strange about him. Jon? What's he doing to you?"  
  
Jon took a deep breath. "He had a focus of me," he said.  
  
Alanna frowned. She disliked magic, and never studied it properly. "Focus? What's that?"  
  
"It's a spell for finding someone - but if owned by a powerful sorcerer, can be used for mind and body control."  
  
"And Roger has one of you?" Raoul asked, his eyes narrow.  
  
"Yes," Jon replied. "He is using it to control me until tomorrow night - when - when he plans to murder me."  
  
"Murder you?" Alanna gasped.  
  
Raoul looked a little puzzled. "Whatever for?" he asked. "All that can be gained is suspicion on his behalf."  
  
Alanna shook her head. "No... think about it Raoul. If Jon dies, who is next in line to become heir to the throne?"  
  
Raoul's eyes narrowed even more. "Roger," he growled. "Why that scum..."  
  
"He plans to kill me tomorrow night," Jon continued, "and then kill my parents in the next couple of years - making him King."  
  
"You can't go back Jon, you can't," Alanna said, gripping his hand tight. "We'll take you away."  
  
Jon shook his head. "No. Then he'll kill my parents and, when I eventually return, he'll kill me too. I'll just be prolonging my death and speeding up my parents'."  
  
"Well you can't just go back!" cried Alanna, exasperated. "Then he'll kill you tomorrow night!"  
  
Jonathan glared at her. "Don't you think I know that?" he snapped. Alanna flinched slightly. Jon's face immediately softened. "Oh, Alanna, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really, really sorry."  
  
He instantaneously hugged her. Alanna buried her head in Jon's chest, to hide her tears. She was so glad that Jonathan was all right, and it hurt her to see him in so much anguish. Raoul quietly slipped away, behind a bush, to let them have some time alone.  
  
"Alanna," Jon said quietly. He made her look up into his eyes. "I want you to know, that whatever happens -"  
  
"Oh Jon, don't talk like that," Alanna interrupted.  
  
He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "I want you to know," he continued, "that I love you. I love you very, very much Alanna. I never thought I'd meet a girl who makes me feel this way, Alanna. You are the perfect combination of stubbornness and beauty, delicacy and ability, intelligence and humour. You lighten my days up like the sun, and I would never, *ever want *any harm to come to you."  
  
Alanna's lip trembled; it was all she could do to stop bursting into tears. She never thought *she could feel this way either! She never thought she'd cry over a man, or kiss a man, or even want to *be with a man! She never thought she'd gladly give up everything for one person, she never thought her emotions would be in skyrocket and that she'd forget about everything else. She never thought that she'd like being lady-like, or even like impressing people!  
  
But then she never thought she'd love a prince.  
  
Alanna looked deeply into Jon's dazzling sapphire eyes, and gave him a small smile.  
  
"I love you too, Jonathan," she said. "I love you so much, and I want you to know it. I never thought I'd admit it - but I love you."  
  
Jon was smiling as he leant down close to Alanna's face. He gently pressed his lips onto hers, making Alanna's heart race. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he clutched her waist tightly. Their kisses went from soft and gentle to passionate and wild, and then tender and delicate.  
  
"Huh-hum!"  
  
Raoul gruffly cleared his throat, looking at them. "Ah - sorry to interrupt, but, ah, shouldn't we be getting back? We're quite a long way from the party and the guests - especially Roger - might get a bit... suspicious."  
  
Alanna and Jon drew away from each other, Alanna slightly red and Jon looking a little flustered.  
  
"Yes," Alanna agreed, regaining herself. "But what are we going to do?"  
  
"I think," Jonathan began, "that we definitely need to kill Roger - or at least, find some evidence against him somewhere and charge him responsible for crimes committed against the crown - treason."  
  
Raoul lowered his head. "I don't believe it," he said quietly. "I mean, Jon, he taught you to ride. He trained you with your Gift!"  
  
A saddened look crossed Jon's face, and he bowed his head. "I know," he said, "I know. I couldn't believe it myself, until I heard it from Roger's own mouth."  
  
Alanna instinctively hugged him. "It's ok, Jon. It's all going to be ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By midnight they had a plan.  
  
"Alright. It's settled. Alanna - I know this is a dangerous task, but I'm sure you can handle it." Jon looked at her pointedly, as if considering something in his mind. Then he drew up his right hand and held it palm up - a bright sapphire ball formed it his hand. Alanna resisted the urge to shiver - magic made her nervous. Sweat ran down Jon's face - then the ball of magic solidified and dropped into his palm. A deep, dark blue ball - only small, about the size of a large marble - lay there. He offered to Alanna.  
  
"Here," he said. "This is to use if everything goes wrong. If Roger comes in - and only Roger - no one else - throw it at his feet." He looked at her gently, but firmly. "Use it as a last resort," he cautioned. "It is very, very powerful."  
  
Alanna tentatively outstretched her hand. Slowly, with shaking fingers, she picked up the ball.  
  
"It is called a Huru-Gai," Jon said. In the corner of Alanna's eye she saw Raoul recoil slightly. "DO NOT DROP IT," Jon said strongly. "Do you understand me? Do - not - drop - it. When you throw it at Roger, make sure he is at least three metres away from you."  
  
Alanna nodded dumbly.  
  
"Good," Jon said. He hugged her. "I love you," he said. "Don't go and get yourself blown up or anything."  
  
Alanna hugged him back, tears stinging her eyes. "Luvootoo," she mumbled against his shoulder. She lifted her head. "I should say the same for you. Don't *you go get yourself blown up, or I won't talk to you anymore," she said threateningly.  
  
Jon chuckled. "I promise, sweet, I promise," he assured her. "Now go," he said. He gave her one last warm, passionate kiss, before letting go of her. "We'll all be fine."  
  
Alanna nodded, drew a deep breath, smiled weakly and turned to go. This was it. Jon's life - their Majesties' lives - depended on her and what would take place in the next hour or so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! It took me AGES to think of a really good climax! But I have now, so that's ok. Please tell me what you think of this chapter (I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter is going to be BIG) and what you want to happen - and not just "KILL ROGER" because I get ten billion of emails that say that anyway.  
  
Thanx!!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	15. Roger

*DISCLAIMER APPLIES* - *Indicates italics (since mine never seem to come up on ff.net)  
  
PG for swearing  
  
BEWARE!! - It's long!!  
  
~ Chapter Fourteen ~ Roger  
  
The halls were deserted. Nobles were either attending the Queen's party, or in bed, asleep. It was past midnight, and although Alanna should be tired, she felt wide-awake. Her quick eyes were alert, and her movements were swift and purposeful.  
  
She moved down the halls - then she suddenly stopped. She looked down at her violet dress. She then looked up. Right across from her were Thom's chambers. Then she had an idea.  
  
She crept silently to Thom's chambers, and tried to open the door. It was locked. She pulled out something from her shoe - a lock pick. It came in very handy - she'd got it from her last market trip.  
  
Opening the door, she crept inside. Thom was in his bed, sound asleep. She tiptoed to his closet, and grabbed a pair if breeches and a shirt. She stripped of her dress and pulled up her hair.  
  
Suddenly, she couldn't move. Alanna tried in vain to reach the small dagger she kept hidden in her breast-band, but it was no use.  
  
"Whatchooawant?" asked a sleepy voice. Then came a *thud, as if something dropped to the ground.  
  
"Alanna!" cried Thom's voice, now much more awake. He waved his hand, and Alanna was able to move again.  
  
She whirled. "Yes, it's Alanna," she snapped. "Now go back to sleep."  
  
Thom shook his head. "Nuh-uh," he told her defiantly. "You expect me to wake up in the middle of the night to find you here in my room, half dressed in my breeches, and then go back to bed? Come on Alanna, spill."  
  
Alanna glared angrily at her meddlesome brother. "None of your business," she snapped back.  
  
Thom raised his eyebrows. "Crap," he told her. "Damn well it's my business. Now tell me."  
  
Alanna glowered at him. "No," she said.  
  
Suddenly she found it hard to shut her mouth. It opened ever so slowly, and it ached whenever she tried to close it.  
  
"Now tell me," Thom said coolly, "Or I will *make you tell me."  
  
Her jaw stopped aching. She resisted the urge to cuff him over the ear. "Fine," she finally snapped. "I'm going out."  
  
"Where?" Thom asked. When Alanna clenched her jaw stubbornly, Thom twiddled his fingers warningly.  
  
Alanna let out a sigh, and told Thom of all that had taken place that night. When she had finished, Thom just stared at her in shock.  
  
"W - well," he began, "what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Alanna - looking at his fingers glimmering purple - sighed, and told Thom of their plan. "And don't even *think about wanting to come with me!" she snapped, before he could get a word in.  
  
Thom glared at his sister. "Well don't be ridiculous - you're certainly not going by yourself!"  
  
Alanna had to clench her fists and grind her teeth to stop from screaming her fury and frustration. Didn't Thom see that he was wasting precious time?  
  
"Look," Alanna said, "if you want to help us, go to Raoul's chambers. Protect Jon from Roger - you're strong enough, so's Jon."  
  
Thom opened his mouth to argue, and Alanna held up her hand. Trembling slightly, she made purple flame appear at her palm.  
  
"Don't forget," she said icily, "I have magic too. I may not be as well trained as you, but I can wield it - don't you worry."  
  
Thom drew back slightly, thinking. Finally he set his mouth in a grim line. "Fine," he eventually agreed. "Go alone. Don't get yourself blown up -"  
  
"That's what Jon told me," Alanna said with a grin.  
  
Thom continued as if he had not heard her. ". And if those breeches so much as rip a seam, you're buying me a new pair." Then - after a bit of debating with himself, Thom moved to a chest of drawers by his bed. Leaning down to the third drawer, He wave his hand over the lock, and it clicked open. Thom pulled out a silver key and handed it to his beloved sister.  
  
"Here," he said. "It's a nifty little thing that I invented in my spare time. It took me a while - and I want it back! It will unlock any door."  
  
Alanna shook her head. "But I have a lock-pick," she argued.  
  
Thom grinned, shaking his head. "Not one like this you don't," he told her. "Roger's a powerful sorcerer - and if what you claim is true, then he'll be hiding thins in his rooms - his doors will be locked not only with keys, but with *magic. *This key will open ANY door - magically locked or no."  
  
A grin on her face, Alanna accepted the key gratefully. "Thanks," she said. She buttoned up her shirt, and pulled on a pair of boots.  
  
The twins moved to the door, and looked meaningfully at each other. Suddenly Alanna embraced Thom in a hug. "Love ya," she told him. "Please don't die."  
  
He chuckled. "I won't," he promised. "Don't *you."  
  
"Won't," she sniffled. "Promise."  
  
He nodded. "Good."  
  
This was the moment. Thom turned to go to Raoul's chambers, Alanna turned to go to Roger's. She turned around, and watched his retreating back. In that fleeting second Alanna realised she may never see Thom again. But then again she had a good feeling that she would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your Majesties."  
  
Queen Lianne's head rose. "Yes?" she asked. "Where is my son?"  
  
Sir Raoul bowed. "I'm afraid Jon's feeling unwell," he said. "He fainted outside - over-exhaustion, I think - and he is now in my chambers - they were closer than his. I have my servant looking after him there."  
  
Queen Lianne stood, one of her hands on her chest. "Is he alright?"  
  
Raoul nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. He's fine - he just needs some rest, that's all."  
  
"We should see him," Roald said.  
  
Raoul shook his head. "Oh, it's alright, Your Majesties, I think he just needs a bit of rest. He's gained consciousness, so he should be down in a few minutes."  
  
Duke Baird came forward. "I insist that I see His Highness," he asked the royal couple. "Just precautions," he assured them.  
  
Roald nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Raoul didn't mind that Duke Baird would come to see Jon - he was a trusted friend. But Duke Roger, on the other hand... in the fluster of the moment, he slipped unnoticed into the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N - Hmm. thought I might leave you on a cliffhanger, but then I remember that I promised a long chapter. So here's the rest:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jon sat up straight. He reached for his sword - then realised it wasn't at his waist. He frantically looked around, and saw one of Raoul's swords. He grabbed it, and, pointing it straight at the door, he made his way cautiously over.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Jon lunged, only to be frozen into position.  
  
"Jon," a familiar voice said. "Relax."  
  
The man shut the door behind him, and looked Jon in the eye. Thom of Trebond waved his hand, and the spell that he'd just put on Jon vanished.  
  
"Thom!" Jon exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did - what - why -"  
  
Thom shook his head. "Be quiet Jon, you're speaking nonsense," he told him. "I ran into Alanna."  
  
Jon turned white. "Is she ok? What happened? How did you -"  
  
Thom waved his hand. Jon suddenly couldn't speak. "That's better," Thom said. "Now are you going to actually listen to me?"  
  
Jon nodded.  
  
"Good," Thom said. "Well, I was asleep, and I heard someone in my chambers. I thought a madman must have tried to rob me - because, as you know, no sane man would try to rob *me."  
  
Jon grinned. Last time someone had tried to rob Master Thom, they were found gagged and bound hanging upside down levitating mid-air - a trickster spell.  
  
"Anyway," Thom continued. "I woke up and froze them - only to see it was Alanna, nicking some of my breeches. So, I asked her what was happening - no, she didn't immediately tell me," he said, correctly interpreting the look on Jon's face. "I ha to threaten her with sorcery. Anyway, so she spilled, finally, and then told me I wasn't going to come with *her, and if I wanted to be of any use, I'd come here and look after you. It wasn't until she threatened *me with sorcery that I agreed." A frown crossed Thom's face. "I don't think she's had much training compared to me, but when Alanna's angry..." he shivered. "Well, *I don't want to be in her way."  
  
"Mm m mm?" asked Jon.  
  
"What?" Thom inquired. "Oh!" He waved his hand and the silence-spell disappeared. "Sorry."  
  
"That's ok," Jon said. "And I asked, did she go?"  
  
"Oh, yes, she did," Thom said. "But not before I gave her my Key."  
  
"Your key?" asked Jon.  
  
Thom nodded. "Yes, my Key. It's one I enchanted - it can open any door it pleases, whether it's locked by hand or locked with magic."  
  
Jon grinned. "Well," he said. "She armed well then. She has her sword - I felt it under her dress. She has a magic key - and she has a *Huru-Gai."  
  
Thom gasped. "Who gave her that?"  
  
Jon grinned. "Me," he said. "I told her all of the conditions, of course, and I put a guard on it, too, so that it's safe if it bumps about in her pocked or something."  
  
"A guard too?" Thom inquired, and whistled. "Aren't you drained? A *Huru- Gai takes up a lot of power, even without a guard."  
  
Jon shrugged. "I guess I'm a little tired, and my magic's pretty drained, but..." he lit a candle near the bed with his Gift. "I can still use it, but I hope I don't have to come against Roger any time soon."  
  
Thom nodded. "Lie down. I'll make you some tea."  
  
Jon lay down without argument.  
  
"Thom," he began.  
  
"Yeah?" Thom asked.  
  
"I'm - glad you're here."  
  
Thom smiled. "Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna was so far away from the party that she couldn't hear a thing. Slightly puffing, she cursed. Why did Roger have to have his rooms down the other end of the Palace? Then she scowled, and cussed at herself. She was so unfit, despite exercising most mornings! As soon as this was over, she was going to have a long hard training session in the courtyards.  
  
Finally! There it was! Roger's door. She knew it was his because Jon had drawn up a map in the dirt on the ground. Jon also told her that unlike every other door in the Palace, Roger's door-handle was silver.  
  
Alanna ran quietly to his door, and pulled Thom's Key out of her pocket. She slipped it into the lock-hole, and twisted. She could hear a sort of humming sound, then a small Pop! and up rose a little cloud of orange smoke, which hovered slightly before disappearing. She slid the door open, went in and shut the door quickly.  
  
Alanna looked around the room. It looked simple enough; a wooden desk was in one corner, on it a candle and an expensive-looking goblet full of blood- red wine. There was a plant in one corner, and a mirror up on the wall. Bor- ring.  
  
She went past all those things to a door towards the back of the room. She slid the Key in again. This time the buzzing was louder, and took longer, but eventually the door unlocked. She slid in and looked around.  
  
Wow.  
  
Roger had just about every magical device in the Realm. There were seeing crystals, magical mirrors, maps, documents, seeker-devices, lie detectors, anti-fire charms, even miniature animals in little glass containers.  
  
Ok. Time to start searching. Alanna first moved to the desk in the room, and started shuffling through papers. She didn't really know what she was looking for - Jon said to maybe find some sort of documentation, or ideas that were written down. So she shuffled, paper after paper.  
  
Alanna's head jerked up. She could have sworn she'd heard a door slam - close, too. Her head instantly swivelled to see a place where she could hide. There. She ran to the lounge on the opposite side of the room and dived behind it, just as the room's door opened.  
  
"Someone's been in here, Mistress Evahn," Roger's snarled voice snapped.  
  
"I can see, Your Grace," and unfamiliar voice replied.  
  
Alanna cautiously poked her head out slightly over the edge of the lounge. There stood Roger, clad in brilliant purple, and with him a woman with fine blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She was dressed in a maid's outfit.  
  
Roger went to his desk and rifled through the papers. "Someone's been through these!" he snapped in an angry tone. "I can't believe this! You are supposed to keep watch on this room!"  
  
"Yes, You're Grace," Evahn said.  
  
"Don't' talk to me in that tone!" Roger snapped. He glared at Evahn. He began shuffled through the papers again. "At least they don't know where the important stuff is hidden." Evahn just nodded, not taking much interest, but Alanna saw his eyes dart over to a large mirror, which was just near her. She hid her head, knowing where she would look when they were gone. She took one last glance at Evahn, to memorize her face - she had wispy thin blonde hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin. She looked middle- aged, about 35 - she looked as though she could be Scanran.  
  
"Well, I'll just be leaving..." Evahn began, and turned. Roger grabbed her arm. "Not so fast," he snapped. "You were meant to be watching my chambers, to make sure no-one entered it. I have valuable documentation in this room, and you are the only one who knows about it. As you know, no one can enter this room - no one can even see the door."  
  
Alanna frowned. *She'd been able to see it quite clearly...  
  
".But still I find that someone has entered this chamber, and even entered my most private of rooms!"  
  
"Well, they would have been Gifted, maybe they shielded themselves," Evahn muttered.  
  
"You have a strong Gift! Why do you think I had *you watch over this room!" he shoved her away from him. "Get out there! And I swear, if someone else enters this room, you will wish that you were never born!" Evahn fled. Roger took one last agitated glance around the room before leaving himself. He slammed the door shut, and muttered a word Alanna's couldn't quite hear at the doorknob.  
  
Alanna waited a few seconds, and then ran to the large mirror. She inspected the edges of it, but it looked as though the mirror was glued and nailed to the wall. She stood back and glared at her reflection. Stupid mirror! Why couldn't this be easy? She took a deep breath, and extended her hands. She was nervous - she had no idea what she was doing.  
  
She called her Gift - she found it, the amethyst pool inside her, and she drew a strand from it. Her hands shimmered purple. What did she do now?  
  
"Magic Mirror, reveal to me, the secret you hold, you have the key."  
  
The mirror creaked. Alanna jumped back. Where had those words come from?  
  
The mirror swung open, and revealed a small, dark room that was lit with only one torch. Alanna stepped in, and ran to the small desk in the centre. It was covered with plans. Alanna skimmed some of the papers:  
  
*Kill Jon - how? Where? Who to blame it on  
  
- Framed murder? Need to get rid of Evahn, blame it on her? Kill her?  
  
- Make it look as though Jon committed suicide?  
  
- Frame the Trebond twins for the murder of His Highness  
  
Eeny, meeny, miny, mo...  
  
Alanna felt sick. She grabbed as many papers as she could, and turned to get out of the horrid dark room.  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Roger!" she cried.  
  
"Yes me, you meddling little wench!" Roger snapped. "How did you get in here? How did you even find this room?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I was led to believe you hadn't been trained in your Gift."  
  
*He thinks I have powerful magic now, Alanna realised. *Well, won't hurt to lead him along a bit.  
  
"Well, my brother never really payed attention to my letters," she said coolly, sauntering to the front of the desk. "Then again, I don't believe I ever *mentioned being in the advanced magic class."  
  
Roger's eyes narrowed even more, and Alanna knew he didn't know whether she was bluffing or not.  
  
Roger threw a ball of magic at her. Alanna instantly put up her hands to bring up a shield. She felt power surging through her body, and she slightly recoiled. But she held on strong, and Roger's ball evaporated. Roger stepped back, his eyes slightly widened. They narrowed quickly, and he resumed his cocky stance. "So you have been trained." He shrugged. "I have years of experience. I am the most powerful sorcerer in all of the northern lands. You will have no chance, little girl."  
  
"You think I'm a little girl?" she asked, stepping towards him. Roger stepped back, out of the room. "You think I'm weak?" She took another step forward - he took another step back. "Helpless?" Step. "Feeble?" Step. "Defenceless?" Step.  
  
By now they were in the room with all of Roger's magical devices. Roger suddenly blew up a crystal by Alanna's right. She took a quick, nervous step to the left. Then he blew up a crystal on her left. Alanna jumped to her right.  
  
"Stop playing!" she yelled. "Is this a joke to you? Do you not care that I hold information that could have you hanged?" She waved the papers she held. "If you not careful, 'You Grace' you could be destroyed for life!"  
  
A blast of magic lifted Alanna into the air. "Do you *think I'm playing, Alanna? This is serious business! And I am in no mood to be taunted!"  
  
Alanna looked nervously around at her feet. One of her untied boots fell off, and landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
"Not so cocky now, are we, Alanna?" he asked, with an evil grin upon his face. "Not so brilliant and powerful *now."  
  
Alanna scowled at him. "Ow!" she cried suddenly, clutching her left arm. "She bit her lip from saying any more.  
  
Roger laughed. "Did that hurt, Alanna?" he jeered. "Were you in pain? Should I do that again?"  
  
Alanna just glared. "Now, now, my dear. No more of that," Roger said.  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped. She used her Gift to pull herself back down to the ground. About half a meter in the air, Roger dropped her. She landed with a thud in an awkward position on her ankle.  
  
A slight sound of pain escaped her throat. Roger laughed again. Alanna reached into her pocket. Roger strode towards her. Alanna didn't care if he was closer than three feet. He was too powerful. She'd never beat him. At least this way she'd kill him too. She glanced towards the door, which was wide open. There was no time to run for it, especially with her ankle in this much pain.  
  
"Love you Jon, love you Thom," she whispered. She picked up the *Huru-Gai and threw it at Roger.  
  
Roger stopped. He put up his hands. "What-" but he didn't have a chance to get the rest out.  
  
Alanna looked at the door again a split-second before the *Huru-Gai hit the ground. Her head suddenly jerked up. Someone was at the door.  
  
"Jon...?"  
  
Her vision was filled with sapphire blue. It had blown up. Alanna was thrown back, and she hit the wall. Her head began to ache, and she felt blood trickle down it. *This is it, she thought. *I'm going to die. I love you Jon. I love you Thom. I love you Daniella. Hope you all know.  
  
Her entire vision went black. She could hear screams, but she couldn't distinguish the voices. All the voices eventually began to fade. There was silence.  
  
Alanna looked around. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
Alanna whirled around. She was standing in blackness. Everything around her was black abyss. Then someone appeared in front of her - a man hooded in black. The Black God.  
  
"I'm dead then?" she asked. "If you're the Black God, I - I'm dead then?"  
  
The God nodded. Alanna's head fell. "Oh," she whispered.  
  
Just then a bright light shone to the left of her. She looked up, startled. A beautiful woman stood there. She was more beautiful than any mortal being. She had snaky black locks, ivory skin and full, red lips. She said something to the Black God, and, after some hesitation, he nodded.  
  
"Come with me, Alanna, my child," the woman whispered. She held out her hands. Alanna took them, entranced. "Yes, my lady..." Alanna followed the beautiful woman into the light.  
  
Alanna had to cover her eyes, everything was so bright. "Who are you?" she asked. The lady smiled. "I am the Great Mother Goddess. You are my child."  
  
"The Great Mother Goddess?" Alanna repeated. "Your child?"  
  
"Yes," she said. She sighed. "You had such a great destiny, Alanna. If I were not so pre-occupied with the affairs and dealings in my own realm, you would have had a very different life. But, due to uncontrollable events, you must be satisfied with this destiny. I can assure you though, you will be happy."  
  
"But I'm DEAD," Alanna snapped, her temper finally kicking in. "I didn't even die in a proper battle! I can't be satisfied with death! Once you're dead, that's it!!"  
  
"Hush," she commanded, and Alanna silenced. "You were not meant to die. You have an important task still to do in your Realm, and I am going to return you there."  
  
Alanna's eyes widened. "You - you can? You will?" she asked, excited.  
  
The Mother nodded, smiling. "I can, I will. Follow your heart, Alanna. Follow your heart..."  
  
She began to fade. Alanna's eyes felt heavy, and they drooped. She was asleep, drifting in eternal darkness...  
  
~*~  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna's body jerked, and she inhaled a sudden breath. She blinked tears from her eyes.  
  
"J - Jon?" she asked.  
  
"No, it's Thom, typical of you to think of him first."  
  
"Shut up Thom!"  
  
"Ssh! Is she awake?"  
  
Alanna's eyes focused; there stood Jon, Thom and Raoul. "I'm - I'm alright," she stammered.  
  
"I don't get it," Thom said. "You were dead."  
  
"I saw the Great Mother Goddess," Alanna said. "She - she returned me here. She said I still had things to do."  
  
All of the three men's eyes widened.  
  
Jon hugged her fiercely. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here," he said. "I wouldn't have known what I'd have done if you'd died."  
  
Alanna breathed gratefully. "Well, I'm alive," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew!! 7 and a bit pages without double-enters!!! This chapter isn't quite finished, but I've decided to divide it into two separate chapters, cos it was just too damn long to write!! I was in a major writers block, and then I got a brainwave and just couldn't stop!! So I wrote like, four pages in the last hour and a half! Hope you like it! REVIEW cos I deserve it (or so I think anyway).  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	16. The Aftermath Resolutions

~ Chapter Fifteen ~ The Aftermath/Resolutions  
  
A cold laugh made Alanna's hair stand up on the back of her neck. A tattered Duke stood there. His mahogany robes were in pieces, a long cut bled freely at his right cheek. He lifted a bruised, bloody hand.  
  
"Think I'm that easy to get rid of?" he snarled.  
  
The three men were thrown to the side by Roger's magic. Roger stepped towards on Alanna, his eyes wild. "Now you will pay," he sneered.  
  
A bright ball of orange fire developed in Roger's hand. He threw it at Alanna.  
  
"No!"  
  
Thom ran in front of Alanna, and threw a shield up. Roger's magic evaporated. "Why you..." Roger began.  
  
Thom started throwing purple flames at Roger. Roger put up his own defensive wall.  
  
A fiery battle started. Jon joined the fight; Raoul stayed with Alanna. She fought him, wanting to help the two people she loved dearly, but Raoul forced her to stay put. Inside she knew he was right, she was worn thin.  
  
Orange, purple and blue filled the room. Suddenly Roger's flame vanished. One of Thom's fireballs had slipped through his defensive wall and hit him in the chest. Jon faltered - all the toils of the day had finally caught up with him.  
  
Thom turned to help him. Taking the opportunity, Roger through one last fireball straight at Alanna with a strangled cry.  
  
"Alanna!" Jon yelled.  
  
Raoul tried to pull her out of the way, but it was too late. The fireball was heading straight for Alanna. Her weak ankle refused to support her weight.  
  
Alanna covered her face with her arm. This was it. she thought. The Goddess can't bring me back twice.  
  
Orange filled her face, and then everything went black. Alanna snapped her eyes open. Thom lay there in front of her.  
  
Tears ran down her eyes. "Thom!" she cried. Alanna forced herself up to face Roger, who was still standing there in his tattered robes, laughing.  
  
"Your stupid brother," he said. "Oh don't worry, dearest Alanna. You'll be joining him soon, followed closely by your beloved Prince and his vassal."  
  
Alanna's violet eyes flashed dangerously. "You bastard," she growled. "You sick, sick bastard."  
  
She gathered all her energy, and formed a huge violet ball in front of her head. Jon and Raoul stepped back, awed and frightened.  
  
Alanna took a step forward. "You will pay for all you have done," she said in a whisper, but everyone heard her.  
  
Alanna flung her magic at Roger with a battle cry. Roger instinctively threw up a shield. Alanna's magic slowly pressed through it, until his shield burst.  
  
Purple flames devoured the Conte Duke, and he was finally gone forever.  
  
Alanna ran to Thom, determined to save him, no matter what the cost.  
  
Thom was a deathly pale. His eyes flickered. "D - don't," he croaked. "It's my time." He smiled weakly at her. "I saw the Goddess. She is beautiful."  
  
Tears ran down Alanna's face. "I'm saving you," she said determinedly.  
  
"I'm... finally... at... peace," Thom croaked. "I... love. you..."  
  
Alanna shut her eyes, sobbing. She lay her head down on her brother's chest. He was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a sad time for Alanna. She stayed in her chambers mostly, resting and mourning for Thom. A week later, she finally emerged, as the King and Queen had requested her presence.  
  
Wearing a dark violet dress, Alanna hurriedly made her way to see their Majesties. She finally arrived, a little short of breath. She was introduced, and she curtsied.  
  
"Your Majesties," she mumbled, eyes on the floor.  
  
"Lady Alanna." King Roald's voice was gentle. "May my wife and I express out sympathy for you on the passing on your twin."  
  
Alanna nodded, trying not to cry. "Thankyou," she whispered. "You are very kind."  
  
"In two days time we will be holding a Celebration Day," Roald explained. "A feast, and then a ball. We would be so pleased if you would be to attend. Many nobles from all around are coming to celebrate, and we would like to present you formally with a Royal Appreciation Cross."  
  
Alanna looked up, startled. A Royal Appreciation Cross was a high honour!  
  
"Oh, no, I couldn't," she said. "Thankyou, but no."  
  
"But we insist!" Queen Lianne said. "You did a great thing, Lady Alanna. You saved our son, Tortall, and us. It would be an honour to present you with such an award." Lianne smiled at her. She didn't seem to dislike Alanna that much anymore.  
  
Alanna smiled. "Thankyou," she said. "Oh - and, Queen Lianne?"  
  
The Queen smiled. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Could you tell me where Lady Delia's chambers are?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"What?"  
  
Delia yanked her door open. There stood Alanna, in mourning colours.  
  
"What do you want?" Delia snapped.  
  
"May I come in?" asked Alanna. She noticed that Delia's eyes were red, and there were tearstains down her cheeks and on her clothes.  
  
Delia looked at her suspiciously. "Whatever," she said, stepping aside. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway."  
  
Alanna stepped in, and Delia closed the door. She returned to her bed, where all Delia's pretty dresses were folded up. Delia returned to placing the garments into travel bags.  
  
"Are you leaving court?" asked Alanna.  
  
"What does it look like?" snapped Delia.  
  
Alanna sat down on a chair. "Delia," Alanna began. "What were you telling the Queen?"  
  
Delia eyed her doubtfully. "What makes you think I told her anything?"  
  
"Oh come on," Alanna said. "Cut the crap. I know that you were getting on good terms with her. And then there was the way that Lianne would look down at me so, and I saw you chatting with her constantly." Alanna glared at the pretty chestnut-topped girl. "And Jon told me his mother disapproved of me, because of something she'd heard from you. Since you're leaving, just tell me - what was your game, anyway?"  
  
Delia turned and sat onto her bed, hands crossed in her lap. "I said that you'd been naughty at the Convent, and you were very unconventional. That you were trained with a sword, and that you wore breeches and the like." Very quietly she added, "I was just trying to get back at you."  
  
Alanna frowned. "Get back at me for what?"  
  
Delia glared. "You know perfectly well for what!" she cried. "You remember in our fourth year at the Convent? I stayed out of your way, you stayed out of mine?"  
  
Alanna nodded. That was the way it had been, at least until the last year and a bit. "Well, you remember that man that was courting me?"  
  
Alanna frowned. "No..." she said.  
  
"Yes you do! You stole him from me!"  
  
Alanna laughed without realising it. She stopped soon after Delia shot her a venomous glare at her.  
  
"Stole him?" Alanna repeated. "Yeah, right. I had no interest in men then, Delia." She sniffed. "Well, he had an interest in you. And I saw him kissing you one day, behind the oak tree."  
  
Alanna bit her lip. "Andrew was courting you?!" she said in disbelief. "No way!"  
  
Delia hung her head. "He was. And then he went and kissed you! I knew you were out to steal him..."  
  
Alanna blushed. "No, Delia, you've got it all wrong," she assured her. Delia opened her mouth to argue, but Alanna shook her head. "Just listen to me," she said.  
  
"Sir Andrew was teaching me fencing," Alanna said.  
  
"I knew that," Delia retorted.  
  
"Shut up and let me finish!" Alanna snapped. "I didn't know he was courting you. I never even thought of anything between us until he kissed me!"  
  
Delia glared. "I would have dobbed you in, if it hadn't been that Andrew would have gotten in trouble," she informed Alanna. "I had a good mind to tell after I saw you two kissing, but I still loved Andrew. And you went and stole him from me!"  
  
Alanna shook her head, exasperated. "I didn't steal him! He kissed me, and I told him off, because I didn't want anything to do with love, and then he left, and I never heard of him again!"  
  
"He left because I told him I caught you two!" Delia yelled. "It was all your fault! He was the love of my life!"  
  
"And so you planned to do the same with me and Jon?" Alanna asked. "Steal my man because you thought I'd stolen yours?"  
  
Tears were in Delia's eyes. "I don't care what you think anymore," she cried. "I'm leaving."  
  
Alanna shut her eyes. "Delia, listen, I would never do anything like that to anyone, even you. It's mean. It's hateful. It's wrong. And -" Alanna gulped. "I'm sorry you thought that I did that to you."  
  
Phew. It took so much to apologise to Delia. But she did it. She couldn't say she's miss Delia, after she was such a cow to her, but she knew that she had to get things cleared up.  
  
Delia's emerald eyes widened. She'd known Alanna long enough to know that apologies from her were as rare as blue moons.  
  
Delia lowered her eyes. "Thanks," she said. Alanna stood. "Well, I'd better be going," she said, and left.  
  
Delia, however, sat on her bed sometime more, thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In contrast to my last chapter, this one's been short. Next chapter soon, promise! This chapter kind of just finished the end of last chapter. And I apologise to all those who wanted to see Delia's butt being kicked, but I decided Alanna had enough compassion to patch things up with our lovely little butt-kissing bitch, even if Delia couldn't. And to answer the question of why Delia is leaving - it's because she knows she can't get Jon.  
  
~*~kaz~*~  
  
PS - little blue button below is calling you. 


	17. Celebration Day

A/N - I would really like to say a big thankyou to a very important person: Huntress Diana! She has really been a good pal to have over the past couple of weeks, so THANKS!! And thankyou for your long review last chapter. May I also recommend to all that you check out her brilliant story "Princess of the Rogue".  
  
So you all think it's Alanna & Jon smoothly from here, right? Hehehe... just read on. (PS - I'm evil, I know).  
  
~ Chapter Sixteen ~ Celebration Day  
  
Alanna was bright in non-mourning colours - mourning was officially over now. She dressed up; Alanna was clad in lovely bright purple silk - the same colour as her eyes - that gathered at the chest, and clung to her waist until billowing into a lovely skirt. It was very feminine, actually. Alanna completed her outfit with sparkly silver heels, her hair up in a diamond-studded bun net, and even a bit of modest red lip rouge.  
  
It took her a while to get ready, since she wasn't used to getting prepared for balls, and she refused to let Daniella help. Alanna smiled as she thought of her best friend in the world. Daniella had delivered some brilliant news that morning - her and Sir Darian were going to get married! Alanna was so happy for her old friend, but she couldn't help feeling a little sadness. Now Daniella was engaged, she wouldn't be returning to the Convent with Alanna.  
  
Now Alanna pursed her lips. Was she really going to return to the Convent? The other option she had was to marry, and she wasn't sure she wanted that kind of commitment. However, a lifetime with Jon didn't seem all that bad.  
  
Smiling to herself, she smoothed her elegant skirts once more, and prepared to step out to join the celebrations.  
  
She slipped quietly out of the halls, and began to walk to the Grand Hall where the feast was being held. Everyone was celebrating - even the pages and squires at the palace had been given a day off duty, leaving the servants to wait on the nobles.  
  
Alanna grinned as she heard the sounds of a beautiful band playing, and of people laughing merrily. Soon she'd be sitting next to Jon, eating pastry delicacies... she giggled all of a sudden, realising how feminine that whole thought sounded in her head.  
  
It's amazing how I've changed, she thought to herself. I mean, before I came to the palace, I was an unruly troublemaker!  
  
Grinning gleefully to herself, she opened the doors to the Grand Hall slightly, trying to spot Jon so she could surprise him. Her eyes darting around the crowd she spotted him, next to his parents. But - something wasn't right.  
  
There was a girl sitting next to him, in Alanna's spot.  
  
The girl was a pretty brunette, dressed in a wispy, thin moss-green gown. She sat with her hands in her lap, and she looked exceptionally nervous. Alanna frowned. What was Jon doing talking to this girl? Was she one of the Queen's friends?  
  
Alanna suddenly smiled. That was it. It was one of the Queen's friend's daughters, being introduced to His Highness. That was all, nothing else.  
  
But then... why was Jon leaning so close to her? And whispering in her ear? She returned his beckon with a maidenly blush that was one of obvious flattery to her, being that she immediately brought up her hand to her chest, and spread it over her glittery, exposed skin. Her pretty white lace- trimmed handkerchief was held in the other, and she started pulling on it with both hands, wringing it through her fingers. Her eyes flickered up, and Alanna saw that they were lined with the same colour as her dress, and that her lips were a glossy hot pink.  
  
Alanna was filled with rage. The two were flirting! How dare she! How dare Jon! Alanna then saw the pretty brunette stand up from her chair, and lead Jon away into the Gardens. The Gardens! The 'romantic' spot for all the courtiers courting each other. The nerve of that spoiled - princeling!  
  
Ooh, was Alanna furious. She whirled around, face bright red, and walked straight round into the Gardens.  
  
She stormed into the beautiful Palace Gardens, filled with rage. She's seen the way Jon had looked at that woman! (A/N - that 'beautiful' woman is sort of based on the looks of Josie Maran {Maybelline Model} if anyone was wondering).  
  
Merry laughing brought Alanna back to her senses. She peeked through a thick green fern.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Jon. The toils of everything recently have just been so much!" Alanna scowled at the merry, musical voice - belonging to her now-number-one enemy.  
  
She could see Jon smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too," he replied, taking her hands. "Oh, Alyssa, you don't know what I've been through these past couple of weeks."  
  
The girl's musical voice was dry. "Oh, I've a fair idea," she commented. "You mother filled me in."  
  
Jon grinned. "You and mother were always best of friends, weren't you?"  
  
Alyssa smiled charmingly. "Well, Lianne and I do seem to get along well," she said. Alanna scowled even more. A woman who was beautiful, conventional, AND on first-name basis with the Queen. Fantastic!  
  
Alyssa wrapped her arms around Jon's neck, burying her face deep into his neck. "Oh, it's so glad to be here." She lifted her head. "But things are different now. I'm not the same girl anymore. We must do what's right."  
  
And she suddenly kissed Jon delicately on the cheek!  
  
Alanna had had enough. She stepped out from behind the fern. "Jonathan!" she said hotly.  
  
Alanna's tone made Jon jump back.  
  
"A - Alanna," he stammered.  
  
Her hand on one hip, she scowled at him first and then Alyssa. She raised her eyebrows. "I believe you have business elsewhere?" she asked, giving Alyssa the huge hint to scram.  
  
Alyssa didn't take it. "Excuse me," she said quite calmly, "but who are you to just barge in here and give me the invitation to leave?"  
  
"Alyssa -" Jon began.  
  
Alanna's fierce violet eyes darted to him. "Jon - shut up," she snapped. Jon silenced.  
  
Alyssa, however, stood her ground, hands planted firmly at her hips. "Exactly who are you?" she demanded. "I insist you give me your name, so I can report you to their Majesties for insubordinate behaviour towards His Highness Prince Jonathan of Conte!"  
  
"I know who the hell he is," Alanna snapped. "There's no need to give his title."  
  
"Give me your name!" Alyssa demanded, her fiery brown eyes dangerous.  
  
Not as dangerous as Alanna's. Her violet eyes quickly silenced all, included Alyssa.  
  
"My name is Alanna of Trebond," she said icily. "And you just happened to kiss the man who's courting me. So I suggest you get your pretty behind back inside before I have a go at you as well as him."  
  
This time Alyssa took the hint. With a haughty look at Alanna, she stormed away. Alanna turned and faced Jon, her eyes hard and cold.  
  
"And who the hell was that?" (A/N - I'm trying to use minimal swearing. It's difficult, believe me. If it were me - but it's not. ANYway)  
  
Jon tried to explain. Alanna didn't give him the chance.  
  
"You - you conceited prick!" she snarled. "So I'm not good enough? 'You've got no idea what I've been through in the last few weeks'," she mimicked. "Was I some kind of torture?"  
  
"Alanna - no," Jon tried. "I was talking about Roger -"  
  
"Crap!" Alanna cried, barely managing to keep her voice down. "She kissed you!" Tears suddenly stung in her eyes. "You - you were flirting with her inside. She blushed, and led you out. I saw, Jon, I saw." By now her voice had diminished into a hurt whisper.  
  
Jon tried to begin, but she shook her head.  
  
She looked into his sapphire eyes, and met them evenly with her brilliant purple ones. She shook her head. "I - thought -"  
  
She took a deep breath. She spoke shakily. "I guess I thought wrong."  
  
And she turned and walked back into the Palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
".My wife and I have great pleasure in announcing that the receiver of this valiant award is Lady Alanna of Trebond!"  
  
Applause sounded through the Palace. Alanna took a deep breath. She stepped up onto the dais, her legs felling like jelly. She curtsied to their Majesties, and a sombre Jonathan, and turned to face the crowd.  
  
"I thank their Majesties," she began nervously. She sighed. "But - I feel I cannot accept this. What I did wasn't courageous. I was simply upholding my duty to the crown... and... that's it. This award should go to a brave knight helping defend the borders, keeping us all safe. Not a witch who can simply use her powers cleverly. I thank their Majesties from the bottom of my heart, but I fell I've had all too much excitement here. I'm just a silly little country girl, reared in Trebond, on the outskirts of Tortall, brought up in a Convent, and sent to the City - seeing things where she expects to see them, when really they're not there at all." She looked directly at Jonathan.  
  
She shook her head, attention back on the crowd. "I guess I'm not making much sense," she admitted. "I bet most of you would love being up here, accepting a very, very wonderful and very appreciated show of gratitude, but I'm just a simple girl, who intends to go back to her Convent to teach, who doesn't need any complications in her life." She turned to their Majesties.  
  
"I don't want to seem rude," she explained. "I'm honoured, really, but this award's too grand for me. So thankyou - thankyou, but no."  
  
Alanna blushed, and left the stage. She was turning pink. Never one for big speeches, she'd just delivered an enormous one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in her rooms, Alanna began to cry. She wanted to be left alone in her misery, when Daniella charged in from her room. She sat on the bed beside her, and put a comforting arm around Alanna.  
  
"What is it, honey?" she asked. "Please tell me, so I can help. I didn't know you were going back to the Convent. Frankly, I thought you'd get married to Jon."  
  
With that comment, Alanna only cried harder, and Daniella realised she'd just touched a sore spot.  
  
"Oh, honey, tell me," Daniella said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Its' - Jon," Alanna sobbed. "He - kissed - another - courtier!"  
  
Daniella gasped. "Oh, baby, you poor thing. Which one?"  
  
Alanna cried even harder. "Her - name - was - Alyssa," she said. "I don't know her fief."  
  
Daniella suddenly stared. "Alyssa?" she gasped. Alanna nodded. "Pretty Alyssa?" Alanna nodded again.  
  
"Beautiful, conventional, on first-name basis with the Queen Alyssa?!"  
  
Alanna threw herself onto the pillow and began to sob again. "Yes!" she cried. "Beautiful, conventional, on first-name basis with the Queen Alyssa!"  
  
Daniella began to laugh. Alanna glared at her.  
  
"Oh, Alanna, stop your crying. Alyssa used to be an old flame of Jon's. But they were over a long time ago. Trust me," she assured her.  
  
Alanna wiped her eyes. "But - but they were flirting. And they kissed."  
  
Daniella looked at her sternly. "Oh, and I suppose if Logan suddenly appeared you two wouldn't be flirting like crazy?" she asked. "And was it a proper kiss, or a friendly kiss-on-the-cheek kiss?"  
  
Alanna turned bright red. "Oh, Goddess. Oh! Goddess! Holy Mithros! Dark God and Crooked God!"  
  
"Alanna!" cried Daniella, shocked at her swearing.  
  
"Oh, Daniella, what fief was she from?" Alanna asked, literally sweating.  
  
"Fief? She's from the Goldenlake line. I think. Yes, that's it. One of the distant relations, family set up a nice place over in the Yamani Islands, I think. Yes - that's right. Of quite high stature, I believe. And not to mention their relations over here put up a high note in the Palace. Lady Alyssa of Goldenlake, daughter of Lady Aurora of Goldenlake, daughter of Lady Annabel of Goldenlake."  
  
"Oh, crap," Alanna said. "Daniella - you've no idea how I spoke to her! Oh, my goodness. oh, Great Mother."  
  
"Alanna, CALM DOWN. I'm sure Jon knows it was all a big misunderstanding. And I'm sure if Jon forgives you, Alyssa will too. She's a decent girl, I've heard. Just calm down."  
  
Alanna nodded, and calmed. "Ok. You're right. I'll see Jon now..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alanna rapped on the Princes door.  
  
"What?" a harsh voice snapped.  
  
"Jon - it's me," Alanna said quietly.  
  
The door was yanked open. "What do you want?" he snapped.  
  
She lowered her eyes. "I - I wanted to apologise," she said. "I acted dishonourably in an uncalled for manner without knowing all the facts."  
  
It took a lot to apologise to anyone. But it was for Jon.  
  
Jon's eyes flashed dangerously. "Damn right you did," he retorted. "You had no reason to attack Alyssa like that! She did nothing to you. She was only saying -"  
  
Alanna had had enough. "Saying what, your Highness?" she snapped. "Pray, finish your sentence. But don't expect me to forgive you. I come here, offering my apologies, and you throw it in my face. I expected a little more decency from your, Your Royal Majesty, so excuse me for wanting to patch things up!"  
  
Alanna was now red in the face. Everything she'd just said she immediately regretted. Jonathan's face turned pale with fury, and he shut the door on her.  
  
Alanna turned away, covering her face with her hands. She was full of shame. Not for the first time in her life did she wish that she could control her temper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! I just started on an idea, and I was on a brainwave - and now my fingers hurt. R&R pls. Jeez! I think I'll need another chapter to finish everything off - lucky you, you all get an extra chapter! And soon, promise.  
  
The little blue box is calling! Review please! Tell me what you think. Your ideas are very much greatly appreciated.  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	18. Leaving the Palace

~ Chapter Seventeen ~ Leaving the Palace  
  
"You're all set, then."  
  
Alanna smiled at her long-time best friend, Daniella. She was looking very fine that morning, in a beautiful white and pastel blue dress. Her long, pretty brown hair was in a twisted ponytail and came down the front of her dress. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes, however, glittered with tears.  
  
"Oh, I don't want you to go," Daniella cried, hugging her. Alanna hugged her back, tears brimming her own eyes.  
  
"I know, I don't want to leave you either," Alanna said. "But I must go; I can't stay here, I just can't. I'm coming to your wedding at Darien's home fief, remember? I'll see you then."  
  
Daniella smiled. "Yes, I know," she said, wiping away her tears. Her beautiful diamond and white opal engagement ring glittered in the sun. Alanna's thoughts flickered to Jon, but she quickly pushed them away. I won't be brooding! She told herself sternly. Not today, not ever!!  
  
Alanna quickly mounted her horse - sidesaddle - with a cringe. No matter how refined she had become, she still saw no good reason for anyone to ride sidesaddle! She gave Daniella a huge hug, and turned her horse round.  
  
*  
  
Daniella blinked away tears as she saw her best friend in the whole world ride away. She was happy with Darian; he made her feel bliss, but Alanna had always been there... when she'd ripped her best dress, and Alanna swapped dresses with her so she wouldn't get in trouble; when she'd had trouble with her women's archery and Alanna had shown her how to properly hold the bow; when she was caught by Delia sneaking out of the Convent to see a friend in the city, and Alanna had taken the blame; and when she'd mourned for her dead father, and Alanna was always there every second, offering a sympathetic shoulder...  
  
Alanna didn't deserve this. She deserved her dream. She deserved love. She deserved a good, happy life. Not one teaching young girls writing at a Convent. Daniella was filled with aspiration for her friend. No one could hurt Alanna! No one should! If there was ever a sweeter, gentler soul... Daniella didn't know of it. She was filled with anger for Prince Jonathan - the one man Alanna had ever loved, aside from Thom, and he had just taken her heart and ripped it out, stomped on it and thrown it aside.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Daniella stopped. The voice had brought her back down to Tortall. She realised she was walking into the Palace with an angered expression and stance. She turned to her fiancé.  
  
"To see the Prince," she said icily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His Most Royal Highness, Prince Jonathan of Conté, heir to the throne of Tortall, sat at his desk, drinking very rich and expensive wine out of a very large and expensive goblet.  
  
Suddenly his door burst open. He lifted his head up, uninterested, and then let it droop again.  
  
"My - my lord, I - mean, Your Highness, I, I couldn't, could-couldn't stop her," stammered the frightened guard.  
  
"Leave!" commanded Jonathan. The guard bowed, and quickly left the room, his wide brown eyes frightened.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jonathan in a sickly, droning voice. His head was in his arms on the desk.  
  
"I want an explanation," Daniella said. She moved to his desk, and slammed her hands upon it. "You don't just break my best friend's heart without answering to me."  
  
Jonathan's head came up. His hair was messed; his eyes were large and bloodshot. "Who are you t' come in here and tell me I answer to you?" he demanded in a harsh, drunken voice. He pushed his chair back and stood, stumbling and swaying and swearing.  
  
"I am the crowwwed Prince off Tortaall..." he began.  
  
"You're drunk!" Daniella snapped. She picked up his chair. "Sit!" she ordered. Jon sat.  
  
"Now," she began. "Tell me why you broke my best friend's heart. I must say, I thought she was over-reacting with the whole Alyssa thing, but for you to throw her apology back into her face! I thought you were a gentleman. But obviously, I was wrong. The real gentleman who really loved that girl would be going after her now, telling her he was sorry and he loved her. But you I find sitting at your desk, drunk. Now what does that tell me? That tells me that you are a writhing worm, not worthy of Alanna's love."  
  
"You don't understand!" Jon yelled. "I have a temper! I love her! I do! I just... I don't..."  
  
"Yeah well she has a temper too! She was so sorry after she'd been so hasty to judge the situation you and Alyssa were in, and so she went and apologised to you! So I suggest you sober up, and if you truly love my best friend in the world, Alanna, then your heart will know what to do."  
  
Daniella gripped Jon's shoulders. "I know you love her," she whispered. "You just need to make sure she knows it, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears flowed freely down Alanna's face. She was unpacking her bag, and folding all her clothes into chest at the end of her bed. As a Priestess-in- training, she was only allowed to wear plain white robes with a white sash, instead of a blue sash that the Priestesses wore. She missed Daniella already. She missed the Palace, believe it or not. She couldn't believe that two and a half months ago she was dreading it so much.  
  
She finished folding the last of her clothes, and placing them in the chest. She went to move her back, and then realised that one more item was in the bottom of her bag - Lightning. More tears stung in Alanna's extraordinary eyes. She picked up her sword, and laid it in the chest. Alanna shut the chest and locked it.  
  
Alanna began a spell: "May all memories be kept inside this locked chest..."  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Alanna's concentration was broken. Her shimmering violet Gift vanished from the air. Alanna wiped her sweaty palms and dried her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Priestess Lalia," came the reply.  
  
Alanna head turned, and she got up and went to the door. She opened it, bowing slightly to Lalia. As the head Priestess, a fellow Priestess (or Priestess to be) must show her respect in the formal palm-together bow. (A/N - you know how they bow in India or wherever?)  
  
"Please, enter," Alanna said.  
  
Lalia stepped inside Alanna's chambers. The standard chambers for the Priestesses was plain - a simple bed covered in white, a wooden chest, bureau and table. The carpet of the room was plain light grey. A small, open window with light blue curtains and a small window-shelf was already filled with clutter of Alanna's.  
  
Lalia moved over gracefully to the window. She picked up one of Alanna's framed portraits in her long, slender, fragile-looking fingers. Looking up at Alanna, she said, "You know you're not supposed to have things like these now."  
  
Alanna made a face. "I care?" she said, instantly putting on a stubborn attitude. Lalia's wizened blue eyes crinkled.  
  
"Don't put on an act with me, Alanna," she said sternly. Alanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come here child," Lalia demanded. Alanna walked towards the Head Priestess and stopped when she were only a few steps away.  
  
"Look at me," Lalia said quietly.  
  
"I am looking at you!" Alanna cried exasperatedly.  
  
Lalia frowned at her. "No, Alanna, look. Really look."  
  
Alanna sighed. But she looked - and what she saw frightened her. Lalia's face was no longer young looking and smooth, it was paler and slightly wrinkled. Her strong tan had gone, and there were crow's feet around her eyes. Her eyes! They no longer sparkled, but were duller. Her pupils were smaller. Her whole body looked thin and pale come to think of it.  
  
Alanna reached forwards with a shimmering violet hand. Since the Duke Roger incident, she was no longer fearful of her Gift as she was before. She reached inside Lalia and saw what she feared: the sickly black shadow of death.  
  
She withdrew her hand, a confused look upon her face. "Lalia -" she began. But Alanna stopped when she saw Lalia's expression.  
  
"What?" she asked the Head Priestess, frowning.  
  
"Since when were you not afraid of your Gift?" asked Lalia, greatly confused. She remembered the old Alanna - the girl who was afraid of her powerful Gift; who hated dresses and feminine ornaments; who despised ladyship and adored fighting. Apparently the Alanna that Lalia knew was not the Alanna standing in front of her right now.  
  
"Oh," muttered Alanna, blushing a little, "there was an incident at Court..."  
  
"Oh yes," Lalia interrupted. "I remember. Something about a beautiful young lady with fiery copper hair slaying the evil Conté Duke with her powerful magic. We thought of you - but none of us would have described you as a 'beautiful young lady' using her 'powerful magic'. It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Alanna blushed some more and nodded. "Don't say anything to the other Priestesses," she said. "I don't want any fuss."  
  
Lalia laughed. "Still the modest Alanna," she chuckled. Then she began to cough. "Lalia!" Alanna cried. "Sit, would you?!"  
  
Lalia shook her head. "I must be going," she said. She looked Alanna in the eye. "You've changed," she told Alanna. "And for the better, I am thinking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, as the clock struck midnight, a tall dark figure emerged from the stable riding on a mount as black as night. After a command to the guards, he rode through the gates and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay!! Sorry this chapter took so long! We've been renovating the house and everything was covered up, so I couldn't get access to the computer. Argh! Well I thought I'd get this chapter up because I'm leaving on a holiday on Wednesday until Sunday. Hope you enjoy!! R&R!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	19. Alanna's Choice

A/N - Ok! Last chapter *sniffle sniffle* (EXcluding the Epilogue)! This is a short but sweet chapter. The epilogue will just tie up a few loose ends (i.e. What happens to Thom, Daniella, Delia, etc, not really a chapter as such...) Oh, and sorry for the crappy chapter title, I couldn't think of a better one. My brain was kind of frozen when I was thinking for one.  
  
~ Chapter Eighteen ~ Alanna's Choice  
  
There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Priestess Alanna?" one of the students called. Alanna cringed; she hated being called that!  
  
"Yes?" she answered back.  
  
"There's someone to see you," the student replied.  
  
Alanna sighed. She was in no mood for visitors.  
  
Alanna was led briskly through the long hallway and towards the entrance. She turned towards the student. "Well?" she demanded.  
  
"In the Garden," the student replied timidly.  
  
Alanna walked, frustrated, into the beautiful and luscious garden, her shoes going, tap, tap, tap. I wonder who is visiting me? Alanna wondered. Tap, tap, tap. Maybe it's Daniella! Tap, tap, tap.  
  
"Alanna!"  
  
Alanna stopped dead. She slowly turned. "Jon?" she asked in a timid, disbelieving voice.  
  
"Oh, Alanna." The handsome Prince ran to her and swooped her up in a great big hug.  
  
"I missed you so much," Alanna finally admitted, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Me too," Jon told her. "Alanna, I'm so, so sorry for everything that I said."  
  
"I'm sorry too, Jon, I was just so angry." Alanna stopped, suddenly remembering the reason why she was so angry.  
  
"But that girl." Alanna said sadly, pushing Jon away.  
  
Jon shook his head. "You don't understand, Alanna. Yes, I used to court Alyssa, but it was all over a long time ago, long before you. And she'd returned for just that weekend. We were flirting, yes, but it was only friendly flirting. She's married, Alanna. That kiss on the cheek was a kiss of goodbye."  
  
The tears in Alanna's eyes now spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you wouldn't have done that to me."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't have," Jon said, hugging Alanna tightly. "Of course I wouldn't have."  
  
"I'm so, so, sorry for not listening to you at first," Alanna apologised.  
  
Jon shook his head, "No, I'm sorry for not accepting your apology before. But I do now."  
  
Jonathan then straightened himself, and then knelt down on one knee. He laughed at Alanna's splodgy face and red eyes. Alanna laughed too, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful in that dress," he said.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "No one looks nice in these dresses," she said, tugging on the plain white gathered dress.  
  
"You look pretty in anything," Jon said. Alanna smiled, but she was a little nervous. Was Jon about to do what she thought he was going to do?  
  
Jon took her small hands and held them in his own strong ones.  
  
"Alanna," he began nervously. Alanna smiled, shook her head and placed a finger on his lips. The beautiful, soothing, quiet noises of the Garden surrounded them. The purple lilies and the colourful red, pink and lilac flowers filled the air with an amazing scent. She knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Yes," Alanna said. " 'I do'."  
  
Jonathan picked Alanna up and swirled her around and around. Alanna's joyful laugh bought other Priestesses into the Garden. Jon kissed Alanna again and again, and Alanna kissed him back.  
  
"I love you Alanna," Jon said.  
  
Alanna looked into his soothing sapphire blue eyes. She trembled under his strong, loving grip, and smelt his wonderful scent. She looked up and saw hopeful eyes, and she smiled.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


	20. Epilogue

~ Epilogue ~  
  
And so Alanna and Jon were happily married, and lived in the Palace. Jon taught Alanna how to fence, Alanna taught Jon how to embroider (A/N - yes, funny images), although neither of them was very good at it. After a year of marriage, Alanna gave birth to - funnily enough - twins. One boy and one girl: Jonathan II and Amilia - both with the Gift.  
  
Daniella was married to Darian at a beautiful wedding, and Daniella soon fell pregnant with their first child, which turned out to be an adorable little boy whom they named Alan. The boy had - in contrast to his mother and father - light hair.  
  
Delia returned to her home, Eldorne, where she met a lovely, handsome, rich, buffle-brained knight whom she snared and married almost immediately. Her husband died three years later in battle, however, and Delia was left widowed, childless - and rich.  
  
And as for the Goddess's prophesy to Alanna:  
  
"You have an important task still to do in your Realm."  
  
Alanna introduced men to the power of women.  
  
After five years of Alanna and Jon's marriage, His Majesty King Roald died of a terrible disease that had plagued Corus. Lianne, rather weak herself from the disease, had given up hope after her beloved husband died, and she herself died of the sickness a few weeks later. So Jonathan was crowned King, and Alanna his Queen.  
  
At first Alanna insisted that women be trained in archery, for protection. Jonathan reluctantly agreed, and Knights held classes. Little by little (Alanna had learnt tact by that time - yes, I know, hard to believe) she persuaded Jon to create and change laws that extended the rights of women. By their sixth year of ruling, Alanna herself had been trained by Raoul and Jon, and more and more women began to come to her for protection against ill wishers. Alanna mingled with not only nobles, but commoners as well. Men began to respect a woman's opinion, and by the eleventh year of reign girls were permitted to become pages. Women and men were finally equal, as the Goddess and Mithros had intended, and the Gods at last looked with smiles down upon Tortall.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG! Another completed fic! Wow. Ooh ooh ooh! This means I can start a NEW fic! But I need some input from everyone, because I'm getting stuck for ideas. What do you want? Another Alanna-goes-to-the-Convent (I'm seeming to have some success with that story-line) or should I try something new or different? Argh! Back to square one again. Oh well.  
  
* I would just like to say a big, BIG, BIG, BIG thankyou to everyone who's helped me with this fic, including all my reviewers! Especially HuntressDiana and Angel-Goddess!!  
  
Thankyou again for reading 'Not Quite A Lady yet'. I hope you've enjoyed it!!  
  
~*~kaz~*~ 


End file.
